Szturm na HallenWest (Świt Chaosu)
"Nie mogę stwierdzić że się z nim nie zgadzam- jesteśmy wojownikami bytów wielokrotnie przewyższających wszystko co istniało, istnieje i będzie istnieć w naszym świecie. Dostępując takiego zaszczytu przecież ani na chwilę nie sądziliśmy że zaspokoimy Ich tak mizernym podzielonym kawałkiem terytorium. Widzę nieskończoną liczbę ścieżek, dzięki którym piękno Chaosu może pochłonąć ten świat. Wszystkie prowadzą przez HallenWest." - wpis w jednej z ksiąg Mikhalna.thumb|330px 'Szturm na HallenWest- '''bitwa będąca wynikiem ataku sług Chaosu z CreepyTown na HallenWest. Była to pierwsza bitwa w której udział brały siły wszystkich pięciu Bogów Chaosu. Szturm był również największą masakrą jaką widział Kraj. Preludium Pokłosie ''"Dał go po chwili zastanowienia Biance, a gdy ta go tylko dotknęła, to do jej umysłu została przesłana cała wiedza o Malalu oraz wszelkie szczegóły planu przejęcia władzy przez jego Kult w HallenWest. Jednocześnie jednak wypalona w jej duszy została lojalność do jej boga. Już nigdy nie zwątpi, ani nie zdradzi jednocześnie nie ujawniając swego prawdziwego oblicza dopóki nie wybije wyznaczona godzina. Nie oznacza to jednak, że pozostanie w ukryciu i nic nie będzie robić, co to, to nie. Będzie rozszerzać kult o nowe dusze, będzie głosić Słowo Malala, jego Ewangelię Nienawiści i Zemsty pośród biedoty i wyrzutków społecznych, jednocześnie pozostając za kurtyną, maską małej, bezbronnej istotki. Którzy bowiem byłby w stanie podejrzewać małą dziewczynkę? Nikt." ''- W Imię Malala Wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce w CreepyTown po przybyciu Chaosu były straszne. Większa część mieszkańców albo zginęła albo pozwoliła się nawrócić- jedynie nieliczne jednostki zdołały w porę uciec. Część członków społeczności próbowała zatrzymać pochód obcej, potężnej siły- zakończyło się to jednak serią katastrof i morderstw. Trójka Czempionów została mimo wszystko pokonana- tylko po to by po jakimś czasie powrócić do świata materialnego z jeszcze większą chęcią szerzenia zniszczenia w imię swoich władców. Pod koniec wydarzeń jakie doprowadziły do spaczenia CreepyTown żywa pozostała właściwie tylko LoboTaker, choć i ją spotkałby tragiczny los gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie została ocalona przez swoich mentorów i grupkę uciekinierów z miasteczka. Uciekinierzy szybko ruszyli do HallenWest, gdzie zdali władzom dokładne relacje na temat wydarzeń których byli świadkami. Przerażeni mieszkańcy przygotowują się do walki. W czasie gdy słudzy Mrocznej Czwórki zdobywali przyczółek dla swoich władców, w zupełnie innej części planety dokonała się inna tragedia. Malal, Piąty Bóg Chaosu, wygnany przed laty z Osnowy objawił się przed Vulausem, członkiem Konklawe i wykorzystał jego rozpacz by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Kronikarz pociągnął za sobą czterech członków tej potężnej organizacji- Malal triumfował, miał pod swoją komendą pięć najpotężniejszych istnień na tej planecie. To właśnie słudzy Renegata jako pierwsi wpadli na pomysł zdobycia HallenWest- w tym celu przygarnęli na łono swego Boga Biance, małą dziewczynkę którą Vulaus uznał za "wybrańca" Malala. Przekazał jej specjalny artefakt, który na stałe wypalił w jej duszy lojalność wobec Renegata. Została potem wysłana do HallenWest, gdzie miała przygotowywać grunt pod inwazję. Oczekując na atak "''Na co Ci tyle przelanej krwii? Wyglądasz jakbyś miała wieczny okres!" - Noelle Essalie Feelover Strange, Czempion Slaanesha Wkrótce po rzezi jaka dokonała się w CreepyTown miasteczko stało się istnym epicentrum przepływającej do Kraju energii Osnowy. Cały teren zaczął powoli zmieniać się na modłę Bogów Chaosu, którzy tworzyli w poszczególnych dzielnicach kopie swoich plugawych królestw. Wieża Maga (Tzeentch), Opuszczony Port ( Nurgle), Vanilla Unicorn (Slaanesh) i Rezydencja Salai (Khorne)- z tych czterech miejsc emanowała największa ilość spaczonej energii. Wtedy jednak pojawił się problem- samo CreepyTown mimo że było relatywnie duże jak na miasteczko, nijak nie mogło zaspokoić ambicji Mrocznych Bogów. W okolicach nie było żadnych znaczących ośrodków, a te dalsze zostały wcześniej ogołocone z dusz przez wyznawców Malala. CreepyTown stało się zbyt ciasne dla Czempionów i ich Bóstw. Być może słudzy Chaosu szybko rzuciliby się na inne frakcje w Kraju, gdyby nie jeden drobny incydent.thumb| Salai Salai będącą Czempionem Boga Krwii słysząc że Strange pomimo bycia służką Boga Przyjemności pozbawiła życia wojownika który ją pokonał wpadła w niesamowity szał. Poprowadziła siły demonicznych sług prosto na tereny będące pod władaniem Slaanesha, odsyłając jego wojowników w odmęty Osnowy, niszcząc plugawe "dzieła sztuki" i sprawiając że na ziemi Boga Porządania polała się krew poświęcona Khorne'owi. Gdy tylko Strange się o tym dowiedziała od razu zebrała własne siły i ruszyła zatrzymać Salai. Walka choć mała zyskała aprobatę Boga Krwi, prawdopodobnie dlatego że miała miejsce na terenach znienawidzonego Mrocznego Księcia i była czystym, nikomu niepotrzebnym absurdem. Gdy Khorne oddał pod komendę Salai więcej demonów, to samo zrobił Slaanesh, nakazując swoim wyznawcom dopilnowania, by psychopaci Boga Krwi ginęli długą i bolesną śmiercią. Konflikt pomiędzy Czempionkami właściwie zatrzymał dalsze działania reszty. Bestia (zmienione po przemianie imię Serka) zaszył się w Opuszczonym Porcie, dekorując w imię Papy Nurgla swój dom najróżniejszymi chorobami i fekaliami. W naturze Pana Plag tak czy siak była stagnacja, więc i samemu Czempionowi nie śpieszyło się by gdziekolwiek się ruszać. Mikhaln wręcz przeciwnie- jako wyznawca Tzeentcha pragnął rozwoju i dalszej ekspansji Chaosu. Początkowo angażował się potajemnie w walki Czempionek, manipulując sytuacją wedle własnego widzimisię, szybko jednak do głosu doszła jego ambicja. Przeszukując swe księgi próbował odnaleźć czar dość potężny, by w chwili jego rzucenia spaczenie Osnowy pochłonęło cały Kraj. Tu jednak pojawił się pewien problem- wszechobecne anomalie obecne na wyspie komplikowały sytuację do tego stopnia że nawet Czempion Zmieniającego Ścieżki nie był w stanie przewidzieć jakie konkretnie skutki będzie miało jego zaklęcie. Naszła go wtedy prostathumb|206px|Strange myśl- Anomalie niosą za sobą nieskończone możliwości, będąc swoistymi bramami do niezliczonych światów alternatywnych i innych wymiarów. Podczas gdy inni Czempioni albo tłukliby się ze sobą albo próbowaliby opanować Ziemię, Mikhaln otworzyłby swemu Panu ścieżki do niezliczonych wszechświatów. A przy okazji zdobył nowe pokłady wiedzy. Axis (imię jakiego Przemek zaczął używać niedługo po nawróceniu) będąc Czempionem Chaosu Niepodzielnego był niezwykle zdenerwowany z powodu konfliktu na samym początku długiej drogi którą jako Czempioni musieli przejść. Zaszył się na Cmentarzu technologii i tam prowadził działania, które miały zakończyć ten nic niewnoszący konflikt. HallenWest natomiast gotowało się na nadchodzące starcie. Mieszkańcy masowo zaczęli zaciągać się do wojska a do miasteczka przybyły siły POWS'u. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown którzy zdołali uciec ze swoich domów byli traktowani bardzo nieufnie, mimo to postanowili również dołączyć do działań mających na celu wzmocnienie obronności miasteczka. Władze uważnie im się przyglądały i przemawiało przez nich nie tylko typowe dla HallenWest nieprzyjazne nastawienie do CreepyTown, ale również obawa że uciekinierzy mogli być ukrytymi agentami przeciwnika. Burmistrz tak skupił się na niewinnych, że prawdziwi agenci Chaosu mogli spokojnie działać. Powszechny strach przed Mrocznymi Bogami i częstrze niż kiedykolwiek wizyty chrześcijańskich kapłanów bardzo utrudnił Biance jej pracę. Dziewczynka po przyjęciu przez mieszkańców szybko została zaakceptowana i przygarnięta przez mieszkającą w centrum parę. Już po kilku godzinach wiedziała że jej nowi opiekuni nie dadzą się nawrócić- fanatyczne oddanie Bogu blokowało jakiekolwiek próby oświecenia ich łaską Malala. Bianca celowała więc w inną grupę- bezdomnych oraz dzieci, pozostawiane w domach gdy ich rodzice ciężko pracowali nad obronnością HallenWest. Para która przygarnęła dziewczynkę była szczęśliwa że mała zaprzyjaźnia się z nowymi ludźmi- nie mając pojęcia że osoby spędzające z nią czas niczym gąbka pochłaniały wpływ Renegata. Po kilku dniach Bianca miała małą, acz oddaną grupkę wyznawców którymi dowodziła wedle własnej woli. Pamiętając jednak okoliczności spotkania swojego przeznaczenia wiedziała, że oddanie Malalowi musi zostać scementowane krwią. Tego wieczora Bianca wróciła wyjątkowo późno a jej przybrani rodzice strasznie się o nią martwili. Dziewczynka w końcu wróciła- w towarzystwie grupki oszalałych bezdomnych. Na jej rozkaz opiekunowie zostali ogłuszeni, ich usta zakneblowane a kończyny- odciętę. Wtedy do domu przybyła reszta wyznawców Malala a pod wezwaniem Bianci wszyscy obecni zjedli obcięte części ogłuszonej pary. Gdy wszystko się zakończyło a towarzysze "Wybrańca" przyjęli do swoich serc Renegata, postanowiono to uczić. Gdy tylko przybrani rodzice się obudzili, Bianca kazała swoim podwładnym puścić muzykę na pełny regulator a następnie upiekła żywcem pare która ją przygarnęła. Ich ciała posłużyły potem jako danie, które świętujący wyznawcy Malala zjedli z największą przyjemnością. Czas przygotowań "Te bestię Chaosu trzeba złapać za mordę, bo inaczej się zagryzie." - Axis, Czempion Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Mijały dni a sytuacja w CreepyTown nadal pozostawała taka sama. Przez ten czas linia frontu zdążyła przejść z wymiaru Slaanesha do Khorne'a, potem rzeź znów ogarnęła tereny Mrocznego Księcia a potem znów Boga Krwii. Czempionki posługujące się głównie masami bezwolnych kultystów i pomniejszych demonów sprawiały, że w niektórych miejscach stosy trupów przesłaniały Słońce. Setki wojowników wracało do Spaczni by chwilę później powrócić na pole bitwy- wyglądało na to że walki będą trwać do momentu jak kapryśny Slaanesh znuży się bojem bądź spragniony walki Khorne ujrzy godniejszego przeciwnika. Zamiast tego do walki musiała wejść trzecia siła. thumb|286px|Jedno ze Demonicznych PojazdówPewnego dnia Axis najzwyczajniej w świecie wparował na pole bitwy, pozbawiając życia siły obydwu Czempionek. Towarzyszyły mu hordy demonów- z jednej strony znajomych, z drugiej innych niż wszystkie inne. Miały kończyny i/lub większość ciał zastąpione częściami maszyn a niektóre z demonów zostały wręcz uwięzione wewnątrz nich, powołując do życia Demoniczne Maszyny. Axis spędził długie dni na więzieniu demonów wewnątrz sprzętu porozrzucanego na Cmentarzu technologii, tworząc różnorakie, potężne hybrydy. Największe wrażenie robiły właśnie Demoniczne Maszyny w których całe istnienie istoty spaczni zostało uwięzione- nie dość że takie maszyny były w pełni sprawne, to emanowały potęgą jakiej nigdy nie osiągnęłyby tradycyjnymi metodami. Okiełznanie uwięzionego demona było trudne, niemniej póki co Axis sobie radził. W czsie gdy Czempion Niepodzielnego przebijał się przez kolejne hordy demonów główne pole walki przeniosło się na tereny CreepyForest leżące na terenach oddanych Bogu Krwi. Salai i Essalie (jak wolała się tytułować Strange) walczyły tam całymi godzinami, pokazując z jednej strony brutalną siłe i potęgę a z drugiej kunszt i wyrafinowanie. Były póki co jedynymi Czempionkami swoich Bóstw- wiedziały więc że nie mogą zawieść swych patronów. Jeśli którakolwiek z nich wyczuwała nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo to nijak tego nie pokazywała- obdywie były zaangażowane w wielogodzinny, brutalny bój. Essalie nie była w stanie zabić przeciwniczki- ta była po prostu zbyt silna. Salai nie mogła też pokonać wojowniczki Pana Rozkoszy bo ta była zbyt zwinna i a każda rana jaką zadała jej przeciwniczka wprawiały ją w zachwyt i dawały nowy zastrzyk sił. Wojowniczki swych Bogów zaczęły walczyć gdy Słońce wzeszło- to czasu aż zaszło były już wykończone, poranione i osłabione, niemniej żadna nie miała zamiaru się wycofać. Gdy mrok okrył swym całunem Kraj, do walki włączył się Axis. Krótka salwa z jednego z Demonicznych Maszyn uderzyła w sporej odległości od walczących przeciwniczek- dość daleko by nie zrobić im bezpośredniej krzywdy, ale dość blisko by fala uderzeniowa powaliła obydwie wykończone wojowniczki. Wtedy na pole bitwy wkroczył Axis, kończąc całą wojnę. Salai nadal mając w sobie resztki sił próbowała wstać i zacząć walczyć z Czempionem Niepodzielnego, wtedy jednak zza jego pleców wyskoczyła zgraja demonów, które natychmiast ją spacyfikowały. Essalie również próbowała wstać i zaprotestować, jednak jeden siarczysty policzek powalił ją na ziemię i uciszył. Następnie Axis kazał trzymającym Salai demonom ją podnieść a sam złapał Czempionkę Slaanesha za twarz i dokładnie obydwu wytłumaczył, że czas na domowe wojny nadejdzie gdy nie będzie co podbijać. Prosto i rzeczowo wytłumaczył im że ich następnym celem jest podbicie Kraju a potem świata- do tego czasu marnowanie danych im sił jest niedopuszczalne. Wtedy przybyły demony Khorne'a i Slaanesha, które zaciągnęły swoich Czempionów prosto do ich kwater. Czekały tam na nich Demoniczne Maszyny. Po zakończeniu konfliktu wewnątrz CreepyTown zjednoczenie pod sztandarem Chaosu Niepodzielnego nie było już takie trudne. Bestia radował się z możliwości odnalezienia nowych ofiar, gotowych poznać łaskę Papy Nurgle'a. Podobno samemu opracował nową chorobę i chciał przetestować swoje autorskie dzieło na mieszkańcach HallenWest. Przesiadujący w swej Wieży Mikhaln początkowo nie przyjmował do siebie żadnych wiadomości- był zbyt zaangażowany w badanie Anomalii. Większość z nich skupiała się na terenach tzw. Federacji więc Czempion Tzeentcha zadowalał się tymi nielicznymi do których miał dostęp. Każda pojedyńcza Anomalia była zupełnie inna od poprzedniej, aczkolwiek ich cechą wspólną pozostawała ciągła zmienność. Stosunkowo łatwo było Magowi zrozumieć i okiełznać działanie otaczającego Kraj pola elektormagnetycznego, który był jednym z głównych powodów tak częstych zaginięć w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Niemniej reszta Anomalii pozostawała dla niego niewiadomą, której za nic nie mógł zrozumieć. Dopiero gdy Axis przedostał się do Wieży Maga Mikhaln gotów był wysłuchać jego propozycji. Początkowo Czempion Tzeentcha gotów był jak najbardziej się zgodzić- pragnienie zmian i nowych danych było nierozerwalnie związane z jego nowych Bogiem. Prawdziwy entuzjazm ogarnął go jednak dopiero gdy zrozumiał że w HallenWest będzie LoboTaker- Baldanderka której potrzebował do badań. W ich całej naturze leżała ciągła zmiana, nie było rasy która lepiej by się nadawała do jego badań. Mikhaln przyjął z radością propozycję a gdy Axis go opuścił, mag rozpoczął planowanie dostania LoboTaker w swoje ręce. Pamiętał że ta zdołała uciec w ostatniej chwili a Czempion Tzeentcha nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego ponownie. Łącząc swoją jaźń z Osnową próbował dostać chociaż ułamek nieskończonej wiedzy swojego patrona, potrzebny mu by przewidzieć przyszłość, ta jednak pozostawała nieodgadniona. Niemniej w nieskończonych odmętach Spaczni Mikhaln natrafił na duszę- rozbitą, rozerwaną i będącą jedynie częścią swego dawnego "ja"- prawdopodobnie był to niegdyś wojownik który został pokonany zarówno w świecie rzeczywistym jak i Królestwie Chaosu i teraz jego osłabiona dusza błąkała się bezwładnie odmętach Spaczni.thumb|284px Mikhaln sięgnął po nią a następnie kumulując w sobie magiczną moc przywrócił ją do świata materialnego. Ubrany w czarny pancerz wojownik który przed nim stanął wyglądał na zdezorientowanego- od razu było widać że większa część jego wiedzy i umiejętności przepadła na zawsze w odmętach Osnowy. Mimo to z wojownika emanowała czysta potęga Chaosu, a to wystarczyło by zwrócił na siebie uwagę Mikhalna. Przedstawił się jako Asavar Kul a Arcymag postawił przed nim jasne zadanie- zamordować każdego kto stanie mu na drodze do złapania Baldanderki. Tymczasem HallenWest wstrząsnęła wieść o zaginieniu mieszkającej w centrum pary. Mała Bianca twierdziła iż zagineli oni tuż po małej imprezie którą dziewczynka urządziła dla swoich przyjaciół. Niedługo potem do Ratusza przyszła paczka w której zapakowane były obgryzione kości zaginionych, niemniej Burmistrz postanowił zataić ten fakt. Tymczasowo aresztowano mieszkańców CreepyTown będących głównymi podejrzanymi a Biance skierowano do szpitala na oddział terapii dziecięcej. Było to dla niej wręcz idealne miejsce- pełne otwartych, nieco skrzywionych umysłów które będą sączyć z niej wiedze o Malalu. Powoli kult Boga Terroru zaczął powiększać swoje szeregi. Nikt nie sądził że morderstwo w momencie oczekiwania na atak było przypadkiem- agenci Chaosu jakimś cudem zdołali się przedostać do miasteczka, nikt jednak nie wiedział kiedy i w jakiej liczbie. Zaczęto robić coraz częstsze inspekcje w domach mieszkańców, szukając czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Jedną z osób które zareagowały najszybciej był Aracz, który przedstawił rządzącym w HallenWest plan stworzenia podziemnego przejścia, które kończyłoby się daleko za miasteczkiem- tak by w przypadku porażki mieszkańcy mieli możliwość ucieczki. Zaproponował też możliwość stworzenia wielu tuneli oraz umocnionych przyczółków pod ziemią, na to jednak zdecydowanie nie było czasu. Padła również propozycja poproszenia o pomoc Federację, o ile jednak pierwszy plan został zaakceptowany, to drugi został szybko odrzucony. HallenWest oddelegowało robotników i geodetów do budowy tego ambitnego przedsięwzięcia w które oczywiście zaangażował się POWS- czasu było jednak mało a wymagania duże. W prowadzenie inspekcji w miasteczku zaangażowała się LoboTaker, nie chcąc aby jej przyjaciele byli sądzeni za coś, czego nie zrobili. Prowadząc przeszukanie jednego z domów poczuła nagle nudności i ból głowy, identyczne do tych jakie czuła w czasie walk w CreepyTown. Baldanderka zaczęła szukać źródła tego uczucia i dotarła za kontener na śmieci, gdzie dwójka oszalałych bezdomnych pożerała ciało będącej w ciąży kobiety. LoboTaker wpadła w szał i rzuciła się na szaleńców, oplatając ich łańcuchem i pozbawiając głów przy pomocy haka. Po tym wszystkim osunęła się na ziemię i zaczęła modlić za duszę niewinnych ofiar. Gdy służby przybyły na miejsce wielu policjantów zwyczajnie zwymiotowało. Pomimo niesamowitej tragedii której nie można było trzymać w ukryciu Ratusz odetchnął z ulgą- co prawda nie byli pewni czy tamci bezdomni byli jedynymi sługami Chaosu w HallenWest, jednak sytuacja wydawała się opanowana. Niemal od razu po nagłośnieniu zbrodnii udostępniono opinii publicznej informacje na temat losu zamordowanej wczęsniej pary oraz wypuszczono mieszkańców CreepyTown. Szturm "- Jezus Maria! ''- Żadne z nich Cię nie ocali."'' - nieznany żołnierz HallenWest i Bestia. W końcu nadszedł moment ataku. Siły wszystkich Czempionów ruszyły w długą drogę do HallenWest- tysiące demonów, setki Demonicznych Maszyn i dziesiątki kultystów, gotowych zrównać miasteczko z ziemią. Tak wielka armia nie mogła przejść niezauważona i do HallenWest szybko przyszła wiadomość o zmierzającej w ich stronę armii obrzydliwych, niepojętych istot. Wszystkie siły w miasteczku zaczęły się zbroić, specjalni żołnierze zostali rozesłani w otaczająca HW mgłę a prace nad tunelem powoli się rozwijały. Jednym z dowódców obrony został Aracz- osoba z największym doświadczeniem wojskowym. Raporty o ilości sił przeciwnika były bardzo niekompletne, jednak mężczyzna już po nich zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby nie warto się przygotowywać do walk w mieście. Siły Chaosu dotarły w momencie gdy niebo zniknęło za horyzontem. Ukryci w mgle żołnierze przez kilka minut słyszeli przerażające wycia i obrzydliwe bełkoty nadchodzących istotthumb|304px. Dopiero potem zaczęły przychodzić pojedyńcze jednostki wroga- żołnierze wyczuli ich przerażający odór na długo przed tym jak weszły głębiej w mgłe. Zaczął się ostrzał jednostek przeciwnika a kule wchodziły w przegniłe ciała niczym nóż w masło, odrywając kawałki obrzydliwego cielska i narządów wewnętrznych- to jednak nie wystarczyło. Demony Nurgle'a gdy przyjmowały na siebie ostrzał, powoli i metodycznie zbliżając się do miejsc z których byli ostrzeliwani. Żołnierze musieli być w ciągłym ruchu, raportując że ich broń nie robi żadnej krzywdy przeciwnikowi, co nie było do końca prawdą bo gdyby odpowiednio długo ostrzeliwali wroga, ten by się w końcu po prostu rozpadł. Zdesperowani żołnierze wycofywali się coraz bardziej aż w końcu jeden przygnieciony własną bezsilnością sięgnął po granatnik przeciwpancerny- celne trafienie natychmiast rozerwało ciało zbliżającego się do niego demona. Żołnierze natychmiast pochwycili ten pomysł i po chwili w całym zamglonym obszarze roznosiły się echa wybuchów oraz smugi z lecących pocisków. Do HallenWest napłynęły raporty że żołnierzom powoli kończy się zapas broni przeciwpancernej. HW nigdy nie myślało o walce z ciężkoopancerzonym przeciwnikiem, więc niewiele posiadało takiej broni. Aracz kazał im się wycofywać i zmienić strategię- skoro broń palna nie zabija demonów a tylko niszczy ich ciała, to mają przejść na odstrzeliwanie im kończyn. Pomysł ten nie zyskał aprobaty żołnierzy, niemniej skutecznie zaczęli wykonywać rozkazy a demony Nurgle'a pozbawione rąk i nóg nie mogły nawet pełzać. Na to czekały siły Chaosu. Gdy tylko jasnym stało się że przeciwnik albo nie posiada broni przeciwpancernej albo zmarnował jej dość by musieć ograniczyć jej użycie. Wtedy do walki wkroczyły Demoniczne Maszyny- przede wszystkim opętane BM-24, których piekielne pociski zaczęły ostrzeliwać okolice w których wykryto obecność wrogich żołnierzy. Bestia był wściekły na Axisa, bo ostrzał robił spustoszenie również pośród innych "dzieci Nurgle'a". Czempion Chaosu Niepodzielnego wzruszył zwyczajnie ramionami i odpowiedział że jeśli sługa Pana Chorób chce to szybko zakończyć, to niech lepiej sam wkroczy. Bestia ruszył więc we mgłę, co krótko po nim zrobiła reszta Armii Chaosu. Czempion Nurgle'a wyprostował swoje chrowite skrzydła i wleciał prosto w grupę żołnierzy HW. Ci natychmiast otworzyli ogień, jednak rany Bestii regenerowały się (w zrozumieniu- gniły) szybciej niż kule niszczyły jego ciało, więc taktyka odstrzeliwania kończyn na nic się nie zdała. Wtedy jeden z żołnierzy wyciągnął granatnik przeciwpancerny i wystrzelił w Czempiona- Bestia padł a jego przegniła krew prysnęła na wszystkich stojących dookoła. chwilę po tym wydarzeniu żołnierze próbowali się wycofać, jednak wstrząsnęły nimi gwałtowne torsje. Dosyć szybko nie mieli czym wymiotować, zaczęli więc zwracać krew i kawałki własnych organów. Po kilku minutach padli martwi a Bestia, którego ciało było teraz jeszcze bardziej zbliżone do Nurgle'a z zadowoleniem ocenił działanie swojej pierwszej choroby. Raporty jakie trafiały do HallenWest wprawiały wszystkich w osłupienie- ich żołnierze byli dosłownie wyrzynani w pień w miejscu gdzie powinni mieć największą przewagę! Natychmiast kazano im wycofać się na odległość 50 metrów od murów HW i tam rozpocząć obronę, nikt jednak tak naprawdę nie wierzył że to cokolwiek da. Tymczasem hordy Chaosu ruszały w stronę swojego celu a w samym centrum szedł spokojnie Axis, z satysfakcją przyglądając się zniszczeniu jakie dokonały siły które uważał za swoje. Spośród wycofujących się grup jedna, licząca 12 żołnierzy poddała się kultystom Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Axis podszedł do przerażonych mężczyzn i spytał czy gotowi są przyjąć na siebie łaskę Mrocznych Bogów, na co wszyscy odpowiedzieli twierdząco. Czempion wylosował spośród nich piątkę szczęśliwców na których dokonał czarnego namaszczenia, oddając ich los w ręce swych Panów. Pozostali gdy zapytali o swoją przyszłość zobaczyli wyciąganą przez Czempiona kamerę i wychodzącą zza jego pleców, niemal oszalałą ze szczęścia Essalie. Przez następne kilkanaście minut Axis nagrywał jak Czempionka Slaanesha pastwi się nad nieszczęśnikami, nie pozwalając im spokojnie skonać. Obrazy brutalnych tortur przy których nawet najwięksi sadyści nie poczuli się dobrze został co do sekundy nagrany na kamerę. Po jakimś czasie jednak Axis wyłączył nagranie i kazał Essalie dobić resztę, ta jednak była na tyle zaangażowana w duszenie jednego z żołnierzy jelitem drugiego, że nie miała zamiaru się go słuchać. Czempion Niepodzielnego musiał użyć dosadniejszych argumentów by się go posłuchała. Tymczasem siły Chaosu dotarły na odcinek 200 metrów od murów HallenWest i wtedy mieszkańcy miasteczka odnotowali pierwszy sukces. Gdy demony i kultyści doszli do tego miejsca, uruchomił się specjalny czar, którego nałożenie kosztowało Mie Blackwood tak wiele energii, że pozostawała od tygodnia nieprzytomna. Gdy specjalnie wyryte runy uruchomiły się w ziemi otwarł się portal, połączony z wnętrzem aktywnego wulkanu. W jednej sekundzie w promieniu 100 metrów buchnęła fala gorącej lawy, która pochłonęła całą pierwszą linię natarcia. Gdy reszta sił zorientowała się co się dzieje próbowała się wycofać- nie wszystko zdążyli. Morze lawy lało się dalej w stronę głównych sił Chaosu, paląc i niszcząc dosłownie wszystko na swojej drodze. Ten jeden moment kosztował Armię Chaosu liczbę dusz wielokrotnie przewyższającą straty jakie do tej pory zadali przeciwnikowi. Co więcej wciąż postępujące morze lawy spychało siły Mrocznych Bogów do defensywy. Rzeź z powietrza "Wasze kości będą idealnym materiałem dla mojego Molocha!" - Salai W dowództwie obrony HallenWest zapanowała radość- niemal wszyscy świętowali sukces. Jedynie wąskie grono (Burns, Aracz) wzięło pod uwagę nie minęła nawet godzina bitwy a oni już wykorzystali swoją kartę atutową, nie mówiąc już o tym że as w rękawie miasteczka jakim była ciągnąca się na kilometr gęsta mgła okazał się nic niewart. Budowa tunelu z oczywistych powodów nie szła dość szybko by w razie czego można było chociażby myśleć o ewakuacji. Jakby nie patrzeć jedyne co HW zyskało, to chwilę spokoju. A i ona nie trwała długo. thumb|366px Przebywający przed murem HallenWestu żołnierze raportowali o nadejściu latających w powietrzu istot i o szykowaniu się na obronę. Jednak ku zdziwieniu i przerażeniu wszystkich siły Chaosu nie leciały na pozycję żołnierzy- tylko do HallenWest! Jak dotąd było to nie do pomyślenia w końcu aby stworzeniom lotnym nie udało się wedrzeć do miasta od góry, od 10 km rozciąga się wraz z mgłą tlenek węgla, tzw. czad. Uniemożliwia on żywym istnieniom oddychanie i jak dotąd był na tyle skuteczny, że nikt nawet nie myślał o obronie przeciwpowietrznej. Tym bardziej nikt nie pomyślał że nad miasto nadleci grupa oddanych Nurgle'owi Furii oraz Gnijących Much prowadzonych przez lecącą na swoim Beastcie Salai. W tym przypadku czad najzwyczajniej w świecie nie działał- na Demony Pana Chorób bo ich płuca praktycznie nie istnieją a na Czempionkę Khorna dlatego, że ta jako mieszkanka Piekła odporna była na tego typu toksyczne związki. Horda demonów uderzyła od razu w dzielnice mieszkalne, omijając stacjonujące za murem wojska, którymi zajęła się sama Salai. Żołnierze zaczęli strzelać do lecących w stronę domów Gnijących Much i Furii, jednak wtedy na ich głowy z impetem spadło kilkumetrowe cielsko Beasta. Potwór i jego właścicielka uderzyli prosto w zgrupowanie żołnierzy, mordując wszystkich dookoła. Ostrze Czempionki z każdym ruchem pozbawiało życia kilkoro żołnierzy, przelewając hektolitry krwii. Tuż za Czempionką był jej zwierzak, który swoimi gigantycznymi łapami przygniatał stojących przed nim żołnierzy a swoim potężnym ogonem pozbawiał życia tych stojących za nim. Głowy tych którzy próbowali się ratować lądowały prosto na jego rogach a jego ryk wypełniał przerażeniem serca wszystkich mieszkańców dzielnicy w której wylądowała Czempionka. Żołnierze oczywiście opróżniali swoje magazynki strzelając do przeciwników, jednak Salai była za szybka i poruszała się w ciągle zmniejszającym się tłumie a kule które trafiały w Beasta jedyne co robiły to wzmacniały jego wściekłość. Obrońcy HallenWest zaczęli prędko się wycofywać. W tym czasie demony uderzały prosto w domy mieszkańcow miasteczka. Gnijące Muchy przebijały się przez dachy domów, roznosząc z radością dobre nowiny Papy Nurgle'a. Rzucały się prosto na całe rodziny i uzywając swoich ssących rurek w otworze gębowym wyrywały ich członkom głowy z ramion a następnie wypluwali pozbawione mięsa czaszki. Ci którzy uniknęli uwagi tych obrzydliwych demonów próbowali uciekać, dusili się jednak zbyt szybko by mogło się to skończyć dla nich sukcesem. W ten sposób HallenWest dowiedziało się że Gnijące Muchy za pomocą swoich wielkich skrzydeł wytwarzają substancję, która sprawia, że powietrze staje się tak gęste, że dusi wrogów i zatyka silniki maszyn latających. Furie nie były wiele lepsze- pomimo służeniu Panu Zarazy przejawiały sadyzm godny sług Slaanesha. Najsłabsze spośród demonów bawiły się bezradnymi ludźmi- wyrywając im kończyny, rozrywając klatki piersiowe i pożerając trzewia. Ci którzy zdołali im uciec zaczęli padać nieprzytomni, nieświadomi tego że zostali zarażeni przez sługi Pana Rozkładu. Sytuacja jednak szybko odwróciła się na korzyść HW. Dwójka pracowników Burns Corporation- Gustavo Terres i Lyra McFarlan wbiegli pomiędzy przerażonych mieszkańców i zaczęli walczyć z demonami. Pierwszy z nich, będacy jednym z lepszych szermierzy bez strachu rzucił się na jedną z Furii- poddany Nurgle'a próbował walczyć, Gustavo jednak wytrącił mu broń, odciął kończyny a na koniec również głowę. Pobratyńcy upadłego zaczęli uciekać w panice- wiedzieć należy że Furie zdecydowanie są najbardziej tchórzliwymi demonami, które po ujrzeniu godnego przeciwnika natychmiast podkulają ogon i wycofują się możliwie najdalej. Gdy chwile później ukryta snajperka (Lyra) zaczęła do nich celnie strzelać, panika ogarnęła je całkowicie i zaczęły uciekać za mur. Gnijące Muchy były zdecydowanie trudniejszym przeciwnikiem- te chcąc zyskać uznanie Papy Nurgla natychmiast rzuciły się na sprawiających kłopot przeciwników. Gdy ich wielkie, gnijące cielska zbliżały się do Zabójcy na Zlecenie nastąpił zupełny kontratak. Nagle w demony uderzyła potężna wiązka energii, spalająca ciała trafionych istot na popiół a zaraz po niej uderzyły wyładowania elektryczne, powalające te które pozostały. Powalone na ziemię demony otoczone zostałythumb|292px|(http://insanity223.deviantart.com/art/Ins-559106457) otoczone magicznym polem siłowym i jednym ruchem rozgniecione. Na polu bitwy pojawiły się trzy mieszkanki CreepyTown- TajemnicaSieci, Insanity i świeżo przebudzona Mia Blackwood. Zaraz po nich pojawiły się jednostki policji i wojska HallenWest które raz z LoboTaker rozpoczęły proces eksterminacji nielicznych, wciąż pozostałych demonów. Tymczasem również sytuacja pod murem zaczęła się zmieniać. Dookoła co prawda walały się ciała a krew sięgała aż do kostek, niemniej żołnierze zdołali się przegrupować. W jednym momencie Czempionkę i Beasta zalał grad lecących pocisków- Salai nawet ze swoją nadludzką prędkością nie mogła uniknąć wszystkich. Deszcz naboi rozerwał jej całkowicie głowę i pozbawił życia- niemniej nim dusza opuściła ciało Salai zdołała jeszcze raz rzucić swym mieczem w grupę żołnierzy, pozbawiając życia trzech i ciężko raniąc pięciu. Beast miał całe rozerwane ciało, praktycznie było widać więcej mięsa niż kości- mimo to stał, teraz dodatkowo wściekły. Przerażeni obrońcy HallenWest nie wiedzieli iż można go zabić jedynie strzelając mu centralnie w kark. Zwierzak Salai zaczął powoli rosnąć, gotując się by w imię swojej martwej Pani i Boga Krwi rozerwać wszystko i wszystkich na strzępy. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobił pojedyńczy pocisk trafił go prosto w kark, o mało co go nie zdruzgocąc. Beast zatoczył się lekko, odsłaniając poranione miejsca. Do żołnierzy dotarł rozkaz leżącego ze snajperką 50 metrów dalej Aracza by strzelali prosto w kark. Tym sposobem również zwierzak padł martwy. Bilans ataku był jednak tragiczny- zniszczonych zostało kilkanaście domów a mieszkające w nich rodziny w większości były martwe. Na ulicach walały się ludzkie szczątki i demoniczne plugastwa. Ponad 200 żołnierzy leżało martwych, drugie tyle przeniesiono do najbliższego szpitala. Nieprzytomne ofiary zabrano do innej placówki medycznej, gdzie ich odizolowano i próbowano wyleczyć- wśród zarażonych był również Gustavo, który był w zbyt bliskim kontakcie z demonem Nurgle'a. Morale w miasteczku padło- mieszkańcy byli przerażeni i jedynie cud sprawił, że w HW nie doszło do rozruchów. Służby ubrane w specjalne kombinezony rozpoczęły wypalanie wszystkiego co miało kontakt z demonami- włącznie z ledwo stojącymi domostwami. Ciała Beasta i Salai zniknęły same z siebie. Zadowolony ze swojej Czempionki Khorne zebrał od niej czaszki na swój tron. Wznowienie działań "Ci idioci nie widzą że jak tak dalej pójdzie to Czwórka zniszczy ich od środka? Hehe, Wujek Vulaus będzie zły jeśli czegoś nie zrobię." - Bianca. Na korzyść HallenWest szła jedynie sytuacja na froncie. Powiększające się morze lawy powoli acz nieprzerwanie płynęło w stronę Armii Chaosu, zmuszając większość jej jednostek do wycofywania się. W końcu jednak na linii frontu pojawił się Mikhaln, unosząc się nad skutkiem magii Mii, nie ukrywając uznania dla jej czarodziejskich umiejętności. Arcymag zamiast marnować energię magiczną na samą lawę skupił się na czarze który rzuciła czarodziejka i po kilku sekundach odwrócił jego działanie- tak że niebezpieczna substancja zaczęła wracać spowrotem do wnętrza wulkanu. Mikhalnowi w pewnym momencie wpadło do głowy by zmienić zaklęcie w ten sposób by lawa ruszyła w stronę HallenWest, jednak czar po wciągnięciu całego produktu aktywności wulkanicznej samodzielnie się dezaktywował. Najważniejsze było że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane i cała Armia mogła już ponownie wyruszyć. Arcymag również zamierzał to zrobić, jednak wtedy doznał nagłej wizji. Widział siebie stojącego na gigantycznej górze martwych ciał, pojmującego działanie wszechrzeczy, posiadającego każdą możliwą wiedzę. Żadna tajemnica nie pozostała przed nim nieodkryta, żaden człowiek ani demon nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć jego przytłaczającej potędze. Pan Zmian pozwolił mu spojrzeć w obraz przyszłości i ukazać ułamek drogi jaka do niej prowadziła- złapanie LoboTaker oraz pozbycie się Axisa. Arcymag nie potrzebował póki co wiedzieć więcej. W tym czasie w jak najlepszym stanie był drugi plan, który zakładał wybicie mieszkańców HallenWest również od środka. Każda osoba która miała fizyczny kontakt z nieprzytomnymi zarażonymi sama padała ofiarą choroby- w krótkim czasie jeden ze szpitali stał się pełen chorych, zarówno zwykłych cywili jak i żołnierzy, policjantów i lekarzy. Powoli miejsce stawało się ofiarą morderczej epidemii. Nikt jednak nie wiedział że ofiary po jakimś czasie zaczną zamieniać się w obrzydliwe kreatry Boga Zarazy, spragnione jedynie szerzenia jego "dobrej nowiny". Nikt poza będącą w szpitalu naprzeciwko Biancą. Służka Malala miała pod swoją kontrolą cały oddział- zarówno pacjentów jak i lekarzy, nikt więc nawet nie odezwał się słowem gdy dziewczynka wyszła ze szpitala i skontaktowała się z na wpół oszalałym bezdomnym-wyznawcą. Obdarowała go łaską ich Boga a następnie wysłała prosto do będącego kolebką rodzącej się epidemii budynku. Gdy dziewczynka wróciła na oddział lekarze zadzwonilii zaraportować o dziwnych dźwiękach dochodzących ze szpitala naprzeciwko. Na miejsce szybko przyjechała piątka policjantów, która zastała wybitą szybę i ciało przechodnia z na wpół wyjedzoną twarzą. Strażnicy HallenWestiańskich ulic nie zdążyli jednak wejść- w jednej chwili cały budynek wyleciał w powietrze. Eksplozja pochłonęła wszystkich obecnych w budynku i stojących przed nim policjantów a odłamki zniszczonego szpitala cięzko raniły kilkanaście osób, w tym kilka przebywających w klinice naprzeciwko. Epidemia została wypalona a i HW zostało zranione- terror w czystej postaci. Wieści o wybuchu zbiegły się z informacją o zatrzymaniu czaru Mii- w miasteczku wybuchła niesamowita panika. Ludzie zaczęli zabierać swoje rzeczy i gotować się do ucieczki. Pojazdy które miano wysłać w okolice murów zostały wysłane na ulice, by blokować tłumy chcące jak najszybciej uciec z miasta. Niektórzy w akcie desperacji próbowali uciec budowanym tunelem, nie dając wiary wieściom że nie jest on nawet w połowie ukończony. Na budowie doszło do rękoczynów a jednostki POWS'u mimo wszystko musiały brutalnie odgonić ludzi z okolic tunelu. Niektórzy ruszyli pod Ratusz, protestować i błagać by Burmistrz ich wypuścił i pozwolił uciec. Ci ludzie nie rozumieli że nie ma już gdzie uciekać a swoim zachowaniem najzwyczajniej w świecie wprowadzali więcej zamieszania. W mieście zapanowała anarchia- jeden z przebywających w szpitalu wyznawców był z niej powodu tak szczęśliwy, iż pozwolił współwyznawcom się pożreć. Bianca oczywiście wzięła pierwszy kęs. Armia Chaosu dotarła wtedy na odległość 20 metrów od muru (jak się okazało jednostki HW które stacjonowały na 50 metrze dawno uciekły do miasteczka) i rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Jednostki HallenWest strzelały absolutnie wszystkim co miały- amunicja lekka i ciężka niczym grom z jasnego nieba zaczęła spadać na ruszające w pierwszej linii oddziały kultystów i pomniejszych demonów, masakrując na wstępie setki z nich. Demoniczne Maszyny zaczęły ostrzeliwać mur, powoli acz metodycznie robiąc robiąc w nim dziury. W tym czasie nieco na tyłach pozostawała Essalie, wraz z grupą wyznawców Slaanesha (kultyści + demony). Ci drudzy oddawali się najbardziej lubieżnym, wyuzdanym i po prostu obrzydliwym formom zaskopakajania się, ukazując najmroczniejsze możliwe oblicza erotyzmu. Czempionka stała nad nimi i niczym dyrygent kierowała tą orkiestrą kakofoniczej rozkoszy, czerpiąc z tego największą możliwą przyjemność a każdy kto choćby na sekundę na nią spojrzał zmuszony był dołączyć to tego zdeprawowanego przedstawienia. Gdy dookoła trwała walka Essalie padła na kolana, unosząc dłonie i oddając cześć swemu Bogu. Wtedy ciała wszystkich występujących w tym akcie istnień zaczęły unosić się w górę by z impetem paść na ziemie i zniknąć w powstałej w ten sposób fontannie krwii. Na miejscu zdeprawowanych thumb|Raptusczcicieli stał teraz Strażnik Tajemnic, Większy Demon Slaanesha imieniem Raptus. Czempionka zaczęła ronić łzy szczęścia, widząc jak przyzwana przez niego, doskonała istota jęcząc na całe gardło rusza prosto na mur. Kakofoniczne krzyki i jęki Raptusa dosłownie rozrywały na strzępy głowy przebywających w murze żołnierzy, sprawiając że padali jeden za drugim. Ci którzy zdawali sobie sprawę z wpływu Strażnika Tajemnic zaczęli się wycofywać z muru, było już jednak za późno. Raptus wbił pięść w jedną z nowopowstałych wyrw w murze i momentalnie gigantyczna część tej konstrukcji zapadła się, grzebiąc kilkudziesięciu przebywających w niej żołnierzy. Dla HallenWest była to prawdziwa katastrofa- część muru została zniszczona a Armia Chaosu zyskała dostęp do miasteczka! Hordy demonów natychmiast ruszyły przez wyrwę, prześcigając się w chęci dotarcia do jak największej liczby śmiertelników. Tymczasem siedzący w Ratuszu Aracz pozostawał jedyną osobą która w zaisniałej sytuacji nie wpadła w panikę. Mężczyzna był realistą- wiedział że w takiej sytuacji obrona jest praktycznie niemożliwa. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to próbować opóźniać działania przeciwnika, licząc na jakiś cud. Aracz był człowiekiem który nadwyraz cenił swoje życie- jako żołnierz był gotów poświęcić własne w imię ratowania cywili. Tym razem nie miał jednak wyboru- jeśli chciał mieć chociaż szansę na "cud" to musiał sprawić, żeby pierwsza fala demonów nie uderzyła w trzon sił HW. Roniąc łzy rozpaczy wydał rozkaz by żołnierze natychmiast wycofali się z dzielnic wzdłuż muru. Zabronił zabierać ze sobą cywili. Rzeź "- Coś ty narobił Aracz?! ''- Nie miałem wyboru. Nadal nie mam."'' - LoboTaker i Aracz. Rozkaz nie przeszedł bezproblemowo- cywile widząc uciekających żołnierzy próbowali wycofywać się razem z nimi, agresywnie reagując na wszelkie próby zatrzymania. Więcej niż kilku mundurowych sprzeciwiło się rozkazowi i zabrało ze sobą całe rodziny, większość jednak wycofała się na ustalone pozycje zgodnie z wytycznymi. Gdy tylko demony wlały się do HallenWest, pierwsze stojące im na drodze dzielnice pozostały pełne cywili- żołnierzy jednak w większości nie było. Armia Chaosu oczywiście nie zamierzała się zatrzymywać- niemniej obecność bezsilnych ofiar była zbyt wielką pokusą, by z niej nie skorzystać. Kultyści i demony rozproszyły się po ulicach, domach, domkach i budynkach użytku publicznego, szukając ofiar dla swych Bogów. Jedynie wyznawcy Khorne'a ruszyli dalej w stronę serca HallenWest, przechodniów traktując jedynie jako przeszkody i szybko ich mordując. Obojętny na masakrę pozostawał również Asavar Kul, chcący jak najszybciej znaleźć LoboTaker- tajemniczego wojownika zatrzymał jedynie Axis, ucinając z nim krótką pogawędkę. Wtedy właśnie jeden z uzbrojonych cywili strzelił Czempionowi Niepodzielnego prosto między oczy a sługa Chaosu padł na beton. Po chwili jednak wstał bez najmniejszych problemów, złapał się za powoli leczącą się ranę i po chwili pojawiła się przed nim czekająca na możliwość przelania krwii Salai. Czempionka Khorne'a jednym cięciem pozbawiła cywila głowy a potem ruszyła na pierwszą linię natarcie, pragnąc skąpać się w posoce żołnierzy. Tymczasem reszta sług Mrocznych Bogów nie próżnowała. Wyznawcy Nurgle'a rzucali się na cywili, samą swoją obecnością sprowadzając na nich ataki duszności i nagłe choroby. Niewinni padali na ziemię gdy ich zaropiałe nogi nie były w stanie się utrzymać bądź gdy z ich ust wylatywały mieszanki krwii i żołci. Konali powoli na ulicach i w swoich domach poddając się nagorszym chorobom- tym znanym i nieznanym. Jedynie Ci którzy poddali się woli Pana Zarazy adapotawali się do chorób- zaczęli zmieniać się w obrzydliwe, przegniłe parodie samych siebie, rozsiewające z radością zarazy w imię Nurgle'a. Pośród nich krążył Bestia, uradowany jak nigdy w swoim życiu.thumb|316px Podobny los spotkał nieszczęśników których los rzucił na pastwę wyznawców Tzeentcha. Kultyści i demony Pana Zmian łapali cywili i używali ich jako szczurów laboratoryjnych. Mężczyźni kobiety i dzieci byli paleni żywcem, zamrażeni i zamieniani w małe zwierzęta, które potem były rozdeptywane pod podeszwami butów. Eksperymentalne czary (które były w większości rzucane przez Mikhalna) dawały jeszcze bardziej grotestkowe wyniki- ofiary zamieniały się w pospolite, odmóżdżone mutanty, nieludzkie połączenia niepojętych istnień które nie powinny nawet żyć. Pod wpływem magii przedmioty nieożywione nagle zyskiwały morderczą świadomość- budynki samodzielnie mordowały uwięzionych wewnątrz nich cywili, nieliczne drzewa łapały uciekinierów bądź wbijały im się w ciała. Wszystko to w imię zasady "praktyka czyni mistrza". Jednak zdecydowanie najgorszy los spotkał tych którzy natrafili na wyznawców Slaanesha. Prowadzeni przez Essalie i Raptusa nie zabijali swoich ofiar- byłoby to zbyt nudne. Pod dyktando tej dwójki brutalnie gwałcili i torturowali każdego kto się nawinął- nieważna była płeć czy wiek. Znaleziony przez Czempionkę 8 metrowy drut kolczasty wprawiał ją w ekstazę- latała po mieście oplatając go dookoła szyj i głów ofiar. Później przerzuciła się na wpychanie go im do gardeł i innych otworów na ciele. Ci którzy nie mieli sił by to wytrzymać ani możliwości by zginąć zaczęli w szale oddawać cześć najbardziej zdeprawowanemu z Mrocznych Bogów, dołączając do tej wielkiej orgii seksu i przemocy. Wyznawcy Niepodzielnego natomiast postawili na szybkość i oszczędność. Mordowali każdego kto się nawinął prędko i bez marnowania zasobów. Kamienie, cegły, ostre przedmioty i gołe ręce- to wszystko czego potrzebowali by mordować w imię swoich patronów. Właśnie spośród ofiar tych wojowników najwięcej nawróciło się na Chaos- dlatego że słudzy Czwórki najpierw pytali o chęć nawrócenia, dopiero potem urządzali rzeźnie. Obojętni nie pozostali również wyznawcy Malala. Umieszczony w "bezpiecznej strefie" szpital szybko zamienił się w jeden wielki bufet dla sług Renegata- na tyle wielki że większa część wyznawców stała się wzdęta od gazów które wydzielały martwe ciała. Bianca samodzielnie ukręciła karki dwóm niemowlakom po czym rozerwała im brzuszki a z krwi stworzyła na podłodze szereg znaków. Po kilku sekundach w szpitalu pojawili się Czempioni Malala i byli członkowie Konklawe. Walka trwa "- Każda potęga wymaga ofiar. ''- I tu się zgadzamy."'' - Mikhaln i Axis. Tymczasem na stworzonym naprędce froncie szarżowały jednostki Khorne'a. Żołnierze blokowali ulice wielkimi ciężarówkami i przewróconymi samochodami, ostrzeliwując nacierające demony. Hordy idących na pierwszy ogień Krwiopuszczów były masakrowane ogniem z karabinów maszynowych podczas gdy idące za nimi Demoniczne Maszyny Boga Krwii nie robiły sobie zwykle z ostrzału zbyt wiele. Trzy pierwsze opętane czołgi gdy tylko dotarły na miejsce ustawiły się, gotowe do wystrzału który zmiótłby całą linię obrony- wtedy jednak HallenWest wykonało swój ruch. Skryta za linią frontu TajemnicaSieci sprawiła, że w samo centrum nacierających sił uderzyło tornado, unosząc w powietrze demony, Demoniczne Maszyny i kultystów oraz wprowadzając niemały zamęt wśród tych, którzy uniknęli bezpośredniego uderzenia tym atakiem. Wtedy na linii frontu pojawił się Loki, który użył magii ognia na trąbie powietrznej, sprawiając że nacierających zaczęło kosić wielkie tornado ognia. Spalało ono na popiół kultystów, niszczyło demony i sprawiało że Demoniczne Maszyny przestały być zdatne do użytku. Szaleni od pragnienia krwii słudzy Khorne'a którzy próbowali uniknąć "płomienistego tornada" byli odstrzeliwani przez żołnierzy HallenWest. Takowa sytuacja trwała przez ponad 20 minut i wyglądało na to, że plan Aracza mimo iż zbrodniczy, działał. Tak było do czasu aż na miejsce przybyła Salai. Wściekła z powodu swojej niedawnej śmierci Czempionka Khorne'a była bardzo spragniona krwii. Przebiegła przez sam środek frontu, znikając na moment w tornadzie czystego ognia by po chwili wybiec z niego bez zadrapania! Zaskoczenii żołnierze zaczęli strzelać, jednak było już za późno- Salai szybko podbiegła do jednego z przewróconych samochodów i przepołowiła go jednym cięciem, przebijając się przez linię frontu. Gdy już znalazła się po "drugiej stronie" wbiegła do jednego z budynków i zaczęła urządzać tam masakrę w imię Boga Krwii. Przeciwnik mógł mieć przeważającą przewagę liczebną, jednak w zamkniętej przestrzenii nie mieli z nią najmniejszych szans. Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty a cały budynek stał się jedną wielką rzeźnią, miejscem pełnym dekapitowanych truposzy, gdzie kałuże krwii sięgały do kostek. Oczywiście żołnierze skryci w innych budynkach natychmiast rozpoczęli ostrzał mieszkania w któym znalazła się Salai (wszyscy za wyjątkiem Lokiego, który świadom swoich marnych szans w walce z demonicą wykonal taktyczny odwrót), jednak nastąpiła dziwna anomalia. Cały budynek przybrał kolor czerwieni, jakby przelana krew wnikła wprost w jego ściany a kule zatrzymywały się w minimalnej odległości od celu. Ziemia się zatrzęsła i nastąpił huk, który powalił wszystkich w promieniu 30 metrów na kolana (w tym TajemniceSieci, co w połączeniu z wycofaniem się Lokiego spowodowałothumb|368px|Kar'Voth zniknęcie "płomienistego tornada"). Budynek w jednej chwili się rozpadł a na jego gruzach stał Większy Demon Khorne'a Kar'Voth, trzymając w swej masywnej dłoni Czempionke Khorne'a. Żołnierze strzelali ze wszystkiego co mieli, jednak nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać Kar'Votha który samymi swoimi masywnymi pięściami niszczył budynki w których skryci byli przeciwnicy. Siły HW zaczęły się wycofywać i wtedy na ich głowy zaczęły dodatkowo spadać pociski- na linię frontu przybyła reszta sił Khorne'a połączona z siłami Chaosu Niepodzielnego. Odłamki jednego z pocisków uderzyły prosto w rękę TajemnicySieci, wykluczając ją z walki- z pewnością zginęłaby, gdyby nie była niesiona przez wyjątkowo szybkich żołnierzy. Zamęt jaki momentalnie wybuchł starali się opanować Loki i Insanity. Ten pierwszy ciskał w nacierające siły ognistymi kulami a ta druga- elektycznością. Strategia ta działała jednak jedynie na szeregowych kultystów i demony, więc tylko nieznacznie opóźniała marsz sił Chaosu. Widok rzezi jakiej dokonywał Kar'Voth i Salai był z resztą na tyle przerażający, iż dwójka mieszkańców CreepyTown musiała się dalej wycofywać. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się wzbogacone o nowych wyznawców siły pozostałych Czempionów nastąpiła całkowita anarchia- dowództwo obrony nie próbowało nawet udawać że nad czymkolwiek panują. Duża część mieszkańców wraz z żołnierzami uciekła prosto do budowanego tunelu, by przekonać się że sami sobie wykopali grób. Demony niczym rzeka wlały się pod ziemię, gotowe i tam mordować swoje ofiary. Uwięzieni tam cywile całkowicie stracili nadzieję- pod wezwaniem dwóch przebywających z nimi egzorcystów zaczęli się więc modlić. Ku zaskoczeniu ludzi twory Chaosu momentalnie się zatrzymały, jak sparaliżowane nito bólem nito strachem. Egzorcyści zaczęli przeprowadzać znane sobie rytuały, które trzymały w miejscu całą chmarę demonów- co wykorzystali żołnierze by je wszystkie powystrzelać. Zdezorientowani ludzie zaczęli chwalić Boga za ratunek uznając że Jego wola przepływa teraz przez nich wszystkich. Była to jednak wyłączna zasługa egzorcystów. Nad niebem HallenWest pojawiły się opętane samoloty z Cmentarza technologii i Opuszczonego lotniska, bombardując spaczonymi bombami całe dzielnice. Całe miasteczko zamieniło się w piekło nad którym stąpały Większe Demony- Raptus i Kar'Both. Czempioni i ich żołnierze dokonywali aktów zniszczenia nie widzianych dotąd w całym Kraju, wpadając w apokaliptyczny trans. Walka zamieniła się w dziką masakrę, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek sensu czy zasad. W tej sytuacji załamany Aracz znalazł jedynie jedno rozwiązanie. Do Ratusza szybko została ściągnięta Mia którą poproszono o stworzenie portalu, przez który przynajmniej część cywili mogłaby uciec. Czarodziejka odpowiedziała że nadal jest mocno osłabiona, więc portal utrzyma jedynie przez jakiś czas a obecni w pomieszczeniu LoboTaker i BloodyMushroom zgłosili się do roli ściągania jak największej ilości cywili. Nim jednak zapadła jakakolwiek decyzja coś przebiło się przez klatkę piersiową czarodziejki, niemal przebijając jej serce i powalając na ziemię. Wszyscy z przerażeniem odwrócili się by zobaczyć stojącego w drzwiach Asavara Kula. Jego cel był jasny. W całym tym apokaliptycznym zamieszaniu pojawiło się nagle trochę koloru. Z terenów jednego ze szpitali w pewnym momencie wyleciało kilkanaście fajerwerek, rozświetlając niebo nad przeklętym miasteczkiem. Wtedy właśnie z placówki wyszli wyznawcy Malala- jego Czempioni oraz oszalali kultyści, którzy rzucali się na każdego przechodnia. Ostatnia z budynku wyszła Bianca, dla której przeznaczone było specjalne zadanie. Gdy tylko Kult Malala się ujawnił, Armie Chaosu przeszedł gniew. Wyczuwali siły Renegata i gotowi byli z dziką nienawiścią rozgnieść je na strzępy. W miasteczku w którym na dobre zadomowił się swąd martwych ciał miały rozegrać się kolejne tragedie. Rechot Śmierci "Malal spali wasze dusze i zasiądzie na tronie wzniesionym z trucheł waszych bogów!" - Vulaus. Walka w Ratuszu Zaskoczona Mia leżała na ziemi, dociskając trzęsące się dłonie do miecza który przebił jej pierś. Próbowała go wyciągnąć, jednak była zbyt słaba a przed jej oczami powoli robiło się coraz ciemniej. - Mia!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, kucając przy przyjaciółce. Aracz podbiegł do niej i i szybko wyciągnął ostrze z jej ciała. Mia zakrzyknęła z bólu a krew z jej ciała zaczęła lecieć jeszcze szybciej, a żołnierz ściągnął kurtkę sobie i Lobo a następnie docisnął obydwie do ran czarodziejki. Póki co powinno wystarczyć. - I tak nie przeżyje.- powiedział Asavar Kul, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń w której po chwili znalazł się pokrwawiony miecz.- Nikt w tym miasteczku nie przetrwa. Bloody naciął sobie dłoń a lejąca się z niej krew zaczęła poruszać się zgodnie z wolą jej właściciela. Chłopak chciał już zaatakować ubranego w czarną zbroję wojownika, gdy nagle poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Bloody odwrócił głowę by zobaczyć jak Aracz przekazuje mu ciężko ranną czarodziejkę. - Na drugim końcu miasteczka powinien jeszcze działać szpital.- stwierdził Aracz biorąc w dłonie swój karabin automatyczny G-36.- Zabierz ją tam. - Ale...- zaczął Bloody jednak wojskowy nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania. - NIE DYSKUTUJ!- zakrzyknął Aracz.- Jeśli Mia przeżyje przynajmniej garstka mieszkańców będzie mogła uciec! - Przed Chaosem nie można uciec.- odpowiedział Asavar, ściskając miecz w dłoni i rzucając się na Aracza. Nim jednak wojownik zdołał dorwać żołnierza na jego drodzę stanął łańcuch LoboTaker. Baldanderka oplotła nim ciało oponenta a następnie pociągnęła łańcuch tak, by będące na jego końcu ostrze ucieło mu odsłonięty nadgarstek. Asavar jednak w odpowiednim momencie przekręcił dłonią tak, że była całkowicie zasłonięta- a przez jego czarną zbroję zwykłe ostrze nie było w stanie się przebić. - Macie nie zginąć!- zakrzyknął BloodyMushroom przebijając krwawym pociskiem okno i wyskakując z niego wraz z Mią. - Postaramy się.- powiedział Aracz, celując w przeciwnika. Asavar był jednak szybszy. Jednym, potężnym tupnięciem sprawił że podłoga dookoła niego się zawaliła a jego ciało spadło piętro niżej. Trzymająca łańcuch LoboTaker została pociągnęta przez ciężar swojego przeciwnika, spadając zaraz po nim. Baldanderka złapała się za krwawiącą głowę, z trudem wstając na równe nogi. Od razu uderzył ją potężny smród- zapach zgniłych ciał. Rozejrzała się dookoła i zobaczyła rozerwane na strzępy truchła żołnierzy oraz urzędników. Większość z nich została zamordowana w pośpiechu- mieli pojedyńcze, głębokie nacięcia na głowach bądź w klatkach piersiowych. Burmistrz siedział za swoim biurkiem a z jego piersi zwisało zgniecione na miazge serce- po pełnym przerażenie wyrazie twarzy można było zobaczyć że czuł każdą sekundę swojej powolnej śmierci. Cała podłoga była wręcz śliska od krwii. Przed Baldanderką stał natomiast Asavar Kul, uwolniony i w pełni sprawny. Gdyby chciał ją zabić już dawno by to zrobił, z jakiegoś powodu jednak pozwolił LoboTaker wstać. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru dociekać dlaczego to zrobił. Szybko wzięła do rak swoją Kosę i natarła na przeciwnika. Celowała prosto w jego głowę jednak Asavar szybko i gwałtownie skontrował jej działania. Następnie zaatakowała na wysokości pasa, jednak spotkało się to z takim samym rezultatem. - Kim ty właściwie jesteś?- spytała LoboTaker, ponownie biorąc na cel głowę przeciwnika. Raz jeszcze wróg zdołał skontrować jej wysiłek. - Skłamię jeśli powiem że pamiętam.- odpowiedział Asavar, przechodząc do kontrataku. Natarł kilkukrotnie swoim ostrzem w Baldanderkę, jednak jego przeciwniczka zdołała je blokować.- Obrazy mego życia migają mi przed oczami, jednak ciężko jest mi zrozumieć ile z tego naprawdę przeżyłem a ile jest zwykłą ułudą! - Więc czemu walczysz?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker próbując zaatakować swojego przeciwnika. Wojownik Chaosu jednak ją wyprzedził i wytrącił jej broń z dłoni. Kosa z impetem wbiła się w zakrwawioną ścianę. - W imię Chaosu.- powiedział Asavar, przykładając Baldanderce ostrze do gardła. Wtedy właśnie pomieszczeniem wstrząsnął huk wystrzałów. Kucający na jedno kolano Aracz oddał serię strzałów prosto w odwróconego do niego plecami Asavara a skażona błogosławieństwami Chaosu zbroja ledwie zdołała je na siebie przyjąć. Zaskoczony wojownik odwrócił się i cisnął mieczem prosto w żołnierza, ten jednak w porę odturlał się za przewrócony stolik, brudząc się przy okazji we krwii. Moment zwłoki wykorzystała LoboTaker, zmieniając całe swoje ciało w...Beasta. Momentalnie przed Asavarem stanęło czterometrowe, ledwie mieszczące się w pomieszczeniu cielsko zwierzaka Salai. Nim wojownik zdołał zareagować przemieniona Lobo złapała jego ciało w swój masywny pysk. Wtem, momentalnie kolce na zbroi wojownika powiększyły się, przebijając się przez skórę Lobo-Beasta. Przemieniona Baldanderka wydarła się z bólu i wypuściła Asavara z zakrwawionego i przebitego pyska. Próbowała zaatakować ponownie jednak wojownik uderzył ją prosto w nos, sprawiając że Lobo-Beast padł na ziemię z bólu. Na koniec Asavar wyszeptał je na ucho wypowiedziane tajemniczym językiem słowa które sprawiły, że kobieta wróciła do swej postaci i padła nieprzytomna. - Lobo!- zakrzyknął Aracz, wyskakując zza osłony i strzelając do swego przeciwnika. Tym razem zbroja Asavara była mniej wytrzymała, więc niemal wszystkie strzały w klatkę piersiową się przez nią przebiły. Wściekły wojownik ponownie cisnął mieczem prosto w Aracza, ten jednak zdołał paść i prześlizgnąc się po podłodze pod samo okno. Żołnierz szybko przeładowałthumb|Demonica Slaanesha (http://jutami.deviantart.com/) karabin i wystrzelił jeszcze raz. Lecące z zawrotną prędkością kule przebijały się przez ciało wojownika Chaosu raniąc go niemiłosiernie. Asavar próbował zbliżyć się do Aracza, jednak w pewnym momencie padł na jedno kolano, ciężko dysząc z bólu. Żołnierz szybko wstał, gotując się by zabrać Lobo- i to był jego błąd. Nagle okno rozbiło się na drobne kawałki a wokół szyi Aracza zacisnęły się wielkie, fioletowe szczypce. Szukająca mocnych wrażeń Demonica usłyszała dźwięki walki i natychmiast rzuciła się na pierwszą osobę która jej się natrafiła- pech chciał że był to Aracz. - Cho...lera!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna a podniecona nie na żarty demonica zacisnęła szczypce wokół jego szyi jeszcze mocniej. - Zabaw się nim tak długo jak chcesz.- stwierdził Asavar, wstając z niemałym trudem i łapiąc nieprzytomną LoboTaker za włosy.- Ja mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Demonica wyciągnęła swój długi, pokryty kolcami język i polizała Aracza namiętnie po policzku. Mężczyzna krzyczał z bólu gdy jego skóra była masakrowana a z twarzy leciał strumień krwi. Próbował się rzucać, jednak potęzny uścisk Demonicy nijak mu na to nie pozwalał. Asavar Kul zostawił za sobą krzyczącego z bólu Aracza i ciągnąc nieprzytomną Baldanderkę ruszył na łono miasteczka w którym niepodzielnie panowała śmierć. Deszcz krwi BloodyMushroom trzymał na rękach nieprzytomną Mie, biegnąc z niepokojem przez całe miasteczko. Dookoła rozgrywały się dentejskie sceny- dzesiątki kultystów przebijało się do zniszczonych domów by mordować całe rodziny, na niebie dominowały wyposażone w wielkie skrzydła demony oraz Demoniczne Maszyny. Wszedzie dominowały krzyki mordowanych, śmiechy mordujących, strzały oraz wybuchy. Bloody musiał jednak je wszystkie ignorować i czym prędzej biec w stronę szpitala na północy. Życie jego przyjaciółki było w końcu zagrożone i jeśli istniała chociaż cząstka szansy że ktoś zdoła jej pomóc, to chłopak miał zamiar z niej skorzystać. - Już...wszystko...rozumiem...- wyszeptała z trudem Mia, po czym jej ciało natychmiast zniknęło. Chłopak momentalnie zatrzymał się, ślizgając się na wszechobecnej krwi. - Mia?- zareagował zdziwiony Bloody. - KREW DLA BOGA KRWI!- usłyszał nagle czyiś znajomy krzyk. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili odskoczył- gdyby mu się to nie udało, ostrze Salai skróciłoby go o głowę. Czempionka Khorne'a była tak skąpana we krwi, że niemal nie było widać oryginalnego koloru jej skóry i włosów. Stała przed chłopakiem uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i wpatrując się w niego szalonymi, świdrującymi oczami. - No świetnie.- powiedział Bloody, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Z umieszczonej tam rany natychmiast uformował się krwisty pocisk, który poleciał w stronę Salai. Czempionka szybko odskoczyła na bok, ścisnęła ręce dookoła rękojeści i natarła na Bloodiego. Chłopak postanowił zmienić taktykę- wyciągnął przed siebie obydwie dłonie i przejął kontrolę nad krwią którą pokryta była jego przeciwniczka. Gdy Salai była już w odległości kilku centymetrów od swojego przeciwnika obecna na jej ciele posoka sformowała się w coś na kształt macki i owinęła jej się dookoła szyi. Czempionką mocno szarpnęło a gdy próbowała się uwolnić macka rzuciła nią prosto w budynek naprzeciwko. Bloody jednak nie przestawał- pod jego wpływem posoka owinęła się jeszcze mocniej wokół jej szyi, próbując ją rozerwać. Wtedy wściekła Salai rozprostowała skrzydła i z nadludzką prędkością poszybowała w górę. Macka zacisnęła się dookoła niej jeszcze mocniej, jednak Czempionka się nie zatrzymywała. Po kilkunastu sekundach znalazła się tak wysoko, że umiejętności Bloodiego nie miały na nią żadnego wpływu a oplatająca jej szyję siła zamieniła się znów w zwykły deszcz krwii, który opadł na jeden z przelatujących opętanych samolotów. Salai ścisnęła dłonie w pięści i wbiła swój wściekły wzrok w płonące miasto. Mushroom wykorzystał przeciwko niej krew- te samą którą z takim zapałem przelewała, te samą z którą obcowania wprawiało ją w najwyższą formę radości. Maksymalnie rozprostowała skrzydła i zrobiła wielkiego nura w powietrzu, zbliżając się do ziemi z prędkością o jaką nawet by siebie nie podejrzewała. Stojący wciąż w tym samym miejscu Bloody sformował z otaczającej go posoki wielki pocisk krwii, którym planował uderzyć prsto w nadciągającą przeciwniczkę. Gdy ją zobaczył była małą, ledwie widoczną kropką pędzącą po niebie- jednak gdy sekundę później mrugnął, była już niebezpiecznie blisko ziemi. Spanikowany chłopak zamachnął się dłonią i cisnął przed siebie kulą posoki- zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami uderzyła ona z ogromną siłą w pędzącą Salai. Bloody nie przewidział jednak że Czempionka przejdzie przez ten atak jak nóż przez masło. Był to już dla niego koniec- ułamek sekundy później rozpędzona Salai jednym, potęznym cięciem odcięła mu głowę i złapała ją w swoje dłonie. Z szyi chłopaka poleciała fontanna krwii a sam korpus padł najpierw na kolana a potem po całości na bruk. Czempionka natomiast wylądowała kilka metrów dalej, gniotąc pod swoimi butami leżące na drodze zmasakrowane ciało kobiety. Salai spojrzała na przerażone spojrzenie oderwanej głowy i śmiejąc się pod nosem wbiła jej kciuki prosto w oczy. Wydrapywała je tak długo aż zniknęły, nie przejmując się spadającą na nią mieszanką krwi i łez. Następnie wyciągnęła ostrze i obdarła swoją zdobycz ze skóry. Chwilę potem patrzyła z satysfakcją na idealnie zachowaną, gołą czaszkę. Idealną na Tron z Czaszek. - Grrrrr!- usłyszała nagle za plecami Czempionka. thumb|256px|Moloch Salai odwróciła się i z małym zdziwieniem zobaczyła wielkiego, opancerzonego demona o aparycji nosorożca. Był to wierzchowiec dla wybrańców Khorne'a- Moloch Boga Krwi. Był cały w czerwonej posoce a po bokach miał związane łańcuchami czaszki swoich ofiar. Czempionka z zachwytem wskoczyła na Molocha, uznając go za nagrodę za swoją krwawą służbę. Teraz wraz ze swym nowym pupilem będzie zabijać każdego głupca który stanie jej na drodze. Dreszcz doznań - N...nie!- krzyczała młoda pielęgniarka, kuląc się pod ścianą. Dookoła apteki walały się dziesiątki ciał. Były one groteskowo ułożone- niektóre zostały rozebrane i ułożone tak, jakby przed śmiercią oddawały się największym perwersjom, inne ustawione niczym posągi ze starożytnych sztuk. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci- nikt nie ocalał. Pielęgniarka o blond włosach i brązowych oczach musiała przyglądać się całemu temu spektaklowi krwawej perwersji aż Czempionka Slaanesha do niej nie podeszła. Essalie wzięła w dłoń metr drutu kolczastego, jęcząc gdy jego części przebijały jej skórę. Powoli zbliżała się do swojej ostatniej ofiary, czerpiąc niesamowitą przyjemność z ogromu doznań jakie ją otaczały. Nigdy nie czuła się lepiej- stała się uzależniona od najróżniejszych doznań, nieważne jak obrzydliwych i deprawujących. - Powiedz "Aaaaa".- powiedziała Czempionka, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Pielęgniarka nie miała zamiaru słuchać, co zezłościło służke Mrocznego Księcia. Essalie zwinęła dłoń w pięść i uderzyła nią prosto w jej nos, łamiąc go doszczętnie. Krew bryznęła a ofiara zaczęła krzyczeć, próbując złapać się za zranioną twarz. Czempionka jednak była szybsza- gdy tylko pielęgniarka otworzyła usta, Essalie wepchnęła do nich drut, ciągnąc go coraz głębiej w przełyk. Ofiara wierzgała się i płakała a z jej ust zaczęła lecieć fala krwi. Po kilku sekundach wraz z krwią wyleciały kawałki zmasakrowanego gardła. Pielęgniarka walczyła jeszcze przez kilka sekund aż jej ciało kompletnie przestało się ruszać. Essalie do samego końca upajała się jej słodkim cierpieniem, który dawał jej niepojęte pokłady przyjemności. - D...dziękuję.- powiedziała Essalie, całując swoją martwą ofiarę w policzek. Wtem nagle coś ją uderzyło. Wyładowanie elektryczne o niebagatelnej mocy przeszyło całe jej ciało a Czempionka wydarła się na całe gardło. Trwało to kilka chwil po których jej naelektryzowane ciało padło z hukiem na bruk. Wtedy z jednej z ciemnych uliczek wyszła z wolna Insanity. Dziewczynka trzęsła się lekko, rozglądając niepewnie dookoła. Oprócz sterty trupów do których dołączyła Czempionka Slaanesha nie było tu chwilowo nikogo. Insanity spojrzała na leżące ciało swojej mentorki a z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Wiedziała że musiała to zrobić, wiedziała że to był jedyny sposób. A mimo to nadal bolało ją że musiała zabić tak bliską dla siebie osobę. - Jee....jeeeszczeee.- powiedziała nagle Essalie, wstając powoli z ziemi. Insanity pisnęła z przerażenia. Była pewna że taka dawka powinna zabić jej mentorkę- a Czempionka Slaanesha bez większych problemów wstała z ziemi i odwróciła się w stronę swojej byłej podopiecznej. Dziewczyna zatrząsła się jeszcze mocniej- w oczach swojej przeciwniczki widziała czyste szaleństwo, niepojętą deprawację. Tam nie było już Strange. - Nie zbliżaj się!- zakrzyknęła Insanity, jedną ręką wycierając łzy a drugą ciskając kolejne wyładowanie prosto w idącą w jej stronę Essalie. Piorun uderzył w Czempionkę, która ponownie się wydarła, jednak szła dalej. To co Insanity brała za krzyk cierpienia było jego dokładnym przeciwnieństwem. Essalie krzyczała z ogarniającej jej ciało rozkoszy- dosłownie każdy jej mięsień przeszła fala rozkoszy. Nie chciała żeby to się kończyło. Insanity pojmując sytuację w jakiej się znalazła momentalnie znieruchomiała, sparaliżowana przez strach. Essalie śliniła się lekko, szeptając pod nosem pragnienia dalszych ataków. -thumb|Yin i Yang (http://insanity223.deviantart.com/art/YinniYanni-581755441)'' Tak jej nie pokonasz.-'' w głowie Insanity odezwał się kojący, acz stanowczy kobiecy głos. Dziewczyna lekko drgnęła. Była to jedna z jej "wewnętrznych osobowości". - Otwórz się na nas.-'' powiedział drugi, równie stanowczy acz bardziej brutalny głos.-'' My zdołamy ją pokonać. Nim Insanity podjęła jakąkolwiek decyzję stanęła przed nią Essalie. Jej całe ciało było czerwone, niektóre miejsca były nawet zwęglone! Mimo to jednak nadal patrzyła na swoją przeciwniczkę wzrokiem wyrażającym nieustępujące pragnienie. - Daj mi jeszcze.- powiedziała Essalie, ledwo stojąc na nogach. Insanity połknęła głośno ślinę. Pomyślała że może oddać swoją świadomość na użytek Yin i Yang by pokonały Strange i wtedy coś w niej drgnęło. Strange! Ona miała przed sobą swoją przybraną ciocię- nieważne jak bardzo zdeprawowana i opętana była, to wciąż była jej przybrana rodzina. Nie mogła jej zabić! Kochała ją! - Ciociu, proszę!- zakrzyknęła Insanity, oddalając ze swojej świadomości inne głosy.- Otrząśnij się! To nie jesteś ty! Ty jesteś troskliwą, kochaną osobą która przygarnęła mnie gdy potrzebowałam pomocy!- w tym momencie dziewczynka przytuliła się do swojej mentorki, a z jej oczu zaczęły z wolna lecieć łzy.- Błagam, skończ to! Wtedy stało się coś czego Insanity się nie spodziewała. Essalie położyła jej dłoń na główce i delikatnie zaczęła ją głaskać. - Dziękuję, Ins.- powiedziała spokojnie syrena, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.- Twoja uczucia pomogły mi się opamiętać. Dziewczynka wtuliła się mocniej. - Naprawdę?- spytała Insanity, której serce zaczęło wypełniać błogie szczęście. Wtem nagle dziewczynka poczuła ukłócie w prawym ramieniu. Nim zdołała spojrzeć co się stało, Essalie złapała ją za włosy i z wielką siła cisnęła prosto w budynek apteki, tuż obok martwej pielęgniarki. Insanity zakrzyknęła z bólu, czując jak pod wpływem uderzenia coś jej pękło w żebrach. - Nie, jaja sobię robię.- odpowiedziała Czempionka, oblizując usta i wyrzucając trzymaną w dłoni strzykawkę. Przez jej powoli leczące się ciało przeszedł dreszcz związany z nowym uczuciem- zdradą. Zraniła kogoś kto w nią wierzył, kogoś kto pokładał z niej zaufanie. To było niczym afrodyzjak. Insanity próbowała wstać, jednak nagle świat zaczął dla niej wirować jeszcze szybciej. Zaczęła się pocić a jej oczy niekontrolowanie się otwierały i zamykały. Próbowała w jakiś sposób wezwać na pomoc Yin i Yang, jednak ich głosy były bardzo oddalone i niewyraźne. Dziewczynka zrozumiała że jest pod wpływem jakiegoś narkotyku. Wtem zareagowała Essalie. Wyciągnęła prosto z gardła pielęgniarki zakrwawiony drut kolczasty i owinęła go wokół nadgarstków Insanity. Gdy ostry przedmiot przebił się przez jej skóre dziewczynka zaczęła drzeć się w niebogłosy- nawet tak mały ból był nagle dla niej nie do wytrzymania. - PRZESTAŃ BŁAGAM PRZESTAŃ!!!- darła się Insanity, wierzgając na wszystkie strony, w konsekwencji rozcinając sobie nadgarstki i sprawiając sobie jeszcze więcej bólu. Essalie złapała za drugi koniec i przywiązała go do krat umieszczonych przy oknie apteki. Następne pełne doznań chwile spędziła patrząc na niesamowite cierpienie jakie zadawała sobie jej podopieczna. Przyzywając Nieczystego TajemnicaSieci otwierała powoli oczy, pozwalając świadomości ponownie dojść do głosu. Leżała na brudnym bruku a dookoła jej były jedynie gruzy i duże pokłady jakiejś czerwonej cieczy. - Znowu zemdlałam...- powiedziała sama do siebie dziewczyna, próbując wstać. I wtedy świadomość w pełni powróciła. TajemnicaSieci skuliła się momentalnie łapiąc za bolącą, zranioną rękę. Potem usłyszała głośny, kobiecy krzyk po którym przyszła kakofonia różnorakich przerażających dźwięków. Z trudem podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła katastrofę jaka dotknęła miasteczko. Budynki waliły się niczym domki z kart, krew objęła swoim władaniem każdy metr kwadratowy HallenWest a po ulicach biegały zarówno obrzydliwe, krwiożercze demony jak i zmutowani na różne przerażające sposoby ludzie. Najstraszniejszy był obraz wielkiego, czerwonoskórego nibydiabła, który kilkaset metrów dalej masakrował całe dzielnice jednym uderzeniem swojej masywnej pięści. Demon ten miał w sobie coś takiego że na sam jego widok człowiek pragnął albo zacząć w szaleńczy sposób przelewać posokę każdej otaczającej go żywej istoty albo uciekać możliwie jak najdalej i jak najszybciej. TajemnicaSieci zmusiła się do wstania a potem dysząc lekko zaczęła rozglądać się za miejscem do którego mogłaby uciec. Momentalnie zrozumiała że takiego już nie ma. Zniszczone uliczki momentalnie zapełniły się ludźmi- a raczej czymś co mogło niegdyś nimi być. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci byli jakby przykryci obrzydliwym, cuchnącym całunem śmierci a ich ciała naprzemian ropiały i gniły- a mimo to stali, uśmiechając się i ukazując swoje żółte, spruchniałe zęby. - Będąc w objęciach wielkiego Nurgla, się nie lękam.- ''zaczął mężczyzna pokryty czarnymi bąblami wielkości pięści. - ''B'o dzięki Jego chorobliwej łasce stałam się tym, czego niegdyś najbardziej się lękałam.- ''dopowiedziała stojąca w innej uliczce, straszliwie wychudzona kobieta z rozprutym brzuchem, z którego z każdym krokiem wylewały się przegniłe organy. - ''Śmielciom.- ''powiedziało małe, na oko 4-letnie dziecko któremu z piersi wisiało czarne, wciąż bijące serce. Dziewczyna ledwie się powstrzymała żeby nie zwymiotować. Próbowała podnieść ręke ale ta nadal strasznie bolała. Kultyści Nurgle'a jednak zbliżali się nieubłaganie, wyciągając do niej ręce tak, jakby chcieli jedynie ją przytulić. Ta osobliwa mieszanka obrzydliwego horroru i zaskakującej czułości sprawiła, że dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się bała. Gdy odór zbliżających się istot zaczął ją dusić, zmusiła się żeby podnieść rękę i wyciągnąć przed siebie dwa palce. - Z drogi!- zakrzyknęła TajemnicaSieci. Momentalnie z jej dwóhc palców wyleciała wiązka energii gorąca niczym Słońce. Uderzyła ona całą grupę nadciągającą z przedniej uliczki, momentalnie spalając ja na popiół. Dziewczyna krzycząc z bólu zaczęła machać ręką dookoła siebie, masakrując otaczających ją wyznawców Nurgle'a. Robiła tak przez 15 sekund- jedynie tyle była w stanie wytrzymać. Po tym czasie opuściła dłoń i padła na kolana. - ''Mamo?-'' odezwał się ponownie głos dziecka. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Dookoła niej leżały spalone na wiór ciała oraz kłęby popiołu, które co by nie mówić komponowały się z obecnym stanem miasteczka. Jedynym członkiem kultu Nurgle'a który jeszcze żył (o ile można to tak nazwać) był chłopiec ze zwisającym z piersi sercem. Klękał on przy spalonym na węgiel ciele o kobiecej sylwetce. - ''MAMO!!- ''wydarło się dziecko. Momentalnie chłopiec zaczął płakać- oczywiście nie jak normalny człowiek. Z jego oczu zaczęła lać się żółć a z nosa mieszanka krwi i ropy. Dziecko krzyczało i lamentowało, plując przy okazji najróżniejszymi substancjami dookoła. TS próbowała współczuć dziecku, jednak nie była w stanie- obrzydzenie było w stym przypadku o wiele silniejsze. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła, jednak dziewczyna powstrzymała się przed zwymiotowaniem. - ''Jaka szkoda.- ''odezwał się nagle czyiś głos a TajemnicaSieci usłyszała za sobą huk. Odwróciła się przerażona i zobaczyła nad sobą Czempiona Nurgle'a- Bestie. Gdy był jeszcze serkiem uznawała go za najbliższego przyjaciela- teraz jednak daleko mu było do jej sojusznika. Gdy tylko się pojawił dziewczynę powaliła jego aura- nie wytrzymała, padła na ziemię i zwymitowała. Jej torsje poleciały lekko na Bestie, jednak ten nie wydawał się przejmować. Czempion momentalnie złapał dziewczynę za bolącą rękę a ta wydarła się z bólu. Bestia otworzył nienaturalnie szeroko swoją wielką paszczę i przystawił pysk do ramienia swojej ofiary. - NIE!!- darła się dziewczyna- BŁAGAM NIE!! Było jednak za późno. Bestia jednym ruchem odgryzł ofierze całą rękę- TajemnicaSieci padła z hukiem na bruk a z jej rany zaczęła na wszystkie strony bruzgać krew. Dziewczyna darła się niewyobrażalnie głośno, wijąc się na wszystkie możliwe strony. Myślała że ten wszechogarniający ból to najgorsze co może ją spotkać- myliła się. Wszechobecne wirusy znalazły drogę przez jej ranę i szybko przeszły do działania. Żyły na całym jej ciele zaczęły się wyodrębniać a skóra dookoła utraconej ręki zaczęła najpierw zmieniać kolor na żołty a potem gnić. Dziewczyna czuła jak jej ciało poddaje się chorobie, gnijąc i zamieniając się w nieczułą kupę mięsa. Bestia nie mógł jej jednak pozwolić dostąpić łaski Papy Nurgle'a- w końcu pozbawiła niewinnego dziecka rodziców. Uniósł łapy w górę a jakaś obca, nieludzka siła zrobiła to samo z ciałem wijącej się z bólu TajemnicySieci. Obecność tak wielu zjawisk Osnowy sprawiła że reczywistość w HallenWest praktycznie nie istniała. Essalie przyzwała Większego Demona, to samo zrobiła również Salai. Jedna taka istota podobno mogła pogrążyć w zniszczeniu całą planetę- teraz samo HallenWest będzie musiało stawić czoła aż trzem! Ciało dziewczyny uniosło się kilka metrów w górę i momentalnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia padło z hukiem na ziemię. Nienaturalnie duża ilość krwi bryznęła na wszystkie strony osłaniając rozerwane ciało dziewczyny czerwonym całunem. Cału ten jednak szybko zaczął zmieniać kolor na czarny a następnie kolejno- brązowy, żółty i zielony. Krew zaczęła krążyć dookoła a wszyscy przebywający w miasteczku mogli poczuć zbliżającą się katastrofę.thumb|304px|Shub’Luth’Gug W końcu pojawił się w miasteczku. Wielki na 15 metrów, otyły demon dzierżący stworzony na podobieństwo samego Nurgle'a. Wielki Nieczysty Shub’Luth’Gug. -'' Ho ho ho!-'' zaśmiał się Większy Demon, rozglądając się dookoła. Piętno Ojca Chorób z pewnością było tu obecne. '' ''- Co teraz?- spytał uradowany ze swojego wyczynu Bestia. ''- Teraz, drogie dziecko, bawmy się!- zakrzyknął równie szczęśliwy Shub’Luth’Gug.- Niech Papa Nurgle będzie dumny! Potem zarówno Czempion jak i Większy Demon ruszyli w swoje strony- a tuż za nim biegł zarażony chłopiec, płacząc ze szczęścia plugawymi łzami. Czas Arcymaga - Malal tu jest.- mówił pod nosem Mikhaln, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na to że dookoła niego zarówno kultyści jak i demony Pana Zmian walczą na śmierć i życie z żołnierzami HallenWest.- Nie, to za dużo powiedziane.- w tym momencie Arcymag lekko schylił głowę, unikając tym samymt trafienia zbłakanym pociskiem.- Czempioni. Potężni, niewykluczone że silniejsi niż my. - K###########rwaaaaaaaaa!!!!- wydarł się jeden z żołnierzy, wyskakując z domku z nożem w ręce i biegnąc w stronę Mikhalna. - W życiu bym się tego nie spodziewał.- mówił dalej Arcymag, machając od niechcenia ręką z której buchnęła taka siła, że żołnierz momentalnie zamienił się w pył.- Zawsze sądziłem że jego istnienie jest jedynie ciekawostką a tu proszę, jego wyznawcy się objawili. Mikhaln miał problem. Wizje którą ukazał mu Pan Zmian była nadwyraz kusząca- póki co jednak od jej realizacji zależało złapanie LoboTaker i zamordowanie Axisa. To drugie jest łatwiejsze niż by się mogło wydawać- niejeden czar który zna Arcymag mógł zniszczyć całe jego ciało. A zniszczenie duszy w Osnowie? Banalnie proste. Póki co jednak nie mógł tego zrobić- nie póki przeciwników im raczej przybywa niż ubywa. - Chociaż czy to taki problem?- spytał sam siebie Mikhaln, stając w miejscu i pozwalając palonemu żywym ogniem żołnierzowi przebiec obok siebie.- Przestudiowałem księgi- hordy demonów od różnych Bogów współpracują ze sobą bez większych problemów. Warunkiem było istnienie dostatecznie silnego osobnika, który utrzyma je w kupie. Była nawet horda demonów wszystkich Bogów kierowana przez Większego Demona Slaanesha. Więc raczej wystarczy że... - Strzelajcie w tego gostka w szlafroku!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy kryjących się w betonowym, dwupiętrowym budynku. Momentalnie zewsząd w stronę Mikhalna zaczęły lecieć kule- był to właściwie deszcz rozpędzonych naboi. Arcymag westchnął i uniósł wzrok, a wszystkie kule zatrzymały się, jak gdyby obdarzone były własną inteligencją. - Ta szata.- powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem Mikhaln, po czym ruszył lekko palcami a naboje wróciły do swoich właścicieli. A raczej ich głów. - N...niesamowite.- odezwał się nagle kobiecy głos. Mikhaln spojrzał na ciemną alejkę z której on pochodził i uniósł lekko brwi z zaskoczenia. W jego stronę zmierzała Mia- cała pokryta krwią i przyciskająca do swego ciała dwie kurtki w charakterze pseudo-bandaża. - Chcesz że mną walczyć w takim stanie?- spytał Mikhaln, ponownie przekręcając głowę i unikając trafienia oderwaną kończyną. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Mia, padając z wycieńczenia na kolana. Była cała blada a jej oczy były niesamowicie podkrążone.- Ja...nie chcę...umierać. - Przykro mi.- skłamał Mikhaln, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń i gotując się do anihilacji dawnej przyjaciółki.- Po prostu wybrałaś złą stronę. - Nie... pytaj... cóż... za... istota... krzyczy w nocy.- powiedziała z niemałym trudem Mia, dociskając ubrania do ran jeszcze mocniej. Arcymag opuścił rękę, szczerze zaskoczony. - To fragment Księgi Tzeentcha.- powiedział z uznaniem Mikhaln, podchodząc powoli do Mii. - Widziałam to!- zakrzyknęła Mia, dostając nagle czegoś na kształt zastrzyku energii.- Widziałam czym on jest! Mówił do mnie tysiącami różnych głosów! Chce mnie a ja nie chcę umierać! Mikhaln usiadł przed przyszłą służką Pana Zmian. Fragment księgi i tysiące głosów- z pewnością było to objawienie Tzeentcha. Czyli przyjęcie Mii jest tym, czego On pragnął? - Rozumiem.- powiedział Arcymag, łapiąc Czarodziejkę za pokryte krwią dłonie.- Uleczę Cię i przekaże wszystko co wiem. Mia otworzyła się na moc Mikhalna i łaskę Tzeentcha. Dookoła obydwu magów zaczęła tworzyć się kopuła stworzona z czystej magii. Czarodziejka poczuła to- Osnowa zaczęła przechodzić przez nią, niemalże łącząc się z jej duszą. To uczucie było wspaniałe. Tylko przez chwilę. Nalge Mia zauważyła coś dziwnego. Jej nogi zaczęły się świecić a potem zmieniać w ciecz, wciąganą przez otaczającą ich kopułę. Ból który czuła Czarodziejka nie był materialny- było to cierpienie rozrywanej duszy. - C...co ty robisz?!- zakrzyknęła przerażona Mia, której ciało zaczęło ponownie się świecić. Kotołaczka odkryła momentalnie, że nie może się ruszać. Mikhaln się nie odzywał, tylko dalej kontynuował ten proces. Nie widział potrzeby dla której miałby z uległością współpracować z Mią. Oczywiście wydawało się że taka jest wola Pana Zmian- ale czy Tzeentch nie był przypadkiem również Bogiem podstępu? Ciało Mii zaczęło się rozpadać, podobnie jak jej dusza. Jej ostatni krzyk odbił się echem po całej kopule, która zaczęła pękać. Chwilę później całą okolicę przeszyło białe, oślepiające światło. thumb|218px|MarabasGdy ono już opadło przed Mikhalnem pojawił się on- Większy Demon Tzeentcha, Władca Zmian. Wielki, humanoidalny ptak unoszący się na polu bitwy na swych czarnych skrzydłach dzierżył w lewej dłoni wielki, złoty kostur. A imię jego- Marabas. - Jestem pod wrażeniem.- powiedział Władca Zmian, unosząc się nad Mikhalnem.- Masz dość duże umiejności żeby mnie przyzwać? A może po prostu płaszczyzna rzeczywistości jest tu tak zniszczona, że nawet 10-letnie dziecko byłoby to w stanie zrobić?- demon zaśmiał się.- Zaprawdę, cztery Większe Demony. Ten świat czeka apokalipsa. - Jeszcze Malal.- zauważył Mikhaln.- Jeśli uda im się go przyzwać. - Nie pouczaj mnie o rzeczach o których nie masz pojęcia, chłopcze.- powiedział Marabas, wzlatując jeszcze wyżej i wskazując palcem na oddaloną dzielnice gdzie nadal miały miejsce krwawe walki.- Idź posprzątaj śmieci. Dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł zobaczyć jak dorośli załatwiają sprawy. Mikhaln ścisnął dłonie w pięści, jednak nic nie powiedział. W milczeniu kiwnął głową i obserwował jak Władca Zmian rusza w stronę Czempionów Malala. - Jeszcze im wszystkim pokaże.- powiedział Mikhaln, szykując się do walki. W imię Malala Vulaus stał na szczycie naprawdę cudem ostałej dzwonnicy jakiegoś kościoła i patrzył na masakrę rozgrywającą się wszędzie wokół. Nagle ziewnął przeciągle i oblizał swe kły. - Ale nuda… - rzekł zawiedzionym głosem. – Liczyłem na coś ciekawszego słysząc, że przybędą tu słudzy całej fałszywej czwórki, a ty Justus? - Szczerze, to też tak myślałem. – odpowiedziała zmumifikowana czaszka. – Co to za zabawa, gdy wszyscy współpracują… Nawet ciekawe to nie jest. Co innego, gdyby ze sobą zaczęli walczyć! To by było dużo bardziej interesujące. - No widzisz. Ale cóż zrobić? – Herold Terroru spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem na masakrowanych przez rozszalałe demony ludzi. – Mamy tylko stu dwudziestu jeden kultystów licząc Biankę, czterdziestu czterech nawróconych ludzkich wojowników, jedenaście gotowych na wszystko demonów Naszego Pana, ośmiu samobójców oraz pięciu nas. - Sześciu, jeśli dasz mi tamto ciało… - Justus wskazał strużką dymu wylatującą z jego ust na zakrwawione ciało pozbawione głowy. Należało ono do jednego z tych pseudosuperludzi nie tak dawno zmasakrowanych przez demony. - Hmm… Ty to masz jednak łeb na karku! – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Vulaus. – Jeśli się pośpieszymy, to możemy jeszcze nieźle namieszać wśród naszych misi-pysi. Śmiech jaki potem wyrwał się z jego gardła słychać było w całej najbliższej okolicy i wszyscy Malalici zebrani wokół ruin kościoła odwrócili się w jego stronę w idealnym momencie aby ujrzeć spadającego powoli ku ziemi byłego Członka Konklawe. Będąc już na poczerniałym od pożarów chodniku, Herold Terroru odrzucił głowę do tyłu, po czym ociężale rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych wiernych. - Bianka do mnie! – rzekł ostro, a z tłumu wybiegła mała dziewczynka z heterochromią, która w zasadzie odpowiadała za to, że Pan Anarchii miał w tym mieście wiernych. – Reszta ustawić się w czterech grupach! – Jak jeden mąż kultyści rozdzielili się, każdy wiedząc w której grupie stanąć. – Nadszedł czas, abyście sprowadzili chaos, terror i strach pośród sługi Fałszywych Bogów! Niechaj demony poczują czym jest przerażenie! Niech po tym dniu odważą się o nas co najwyżej szeptać z przestrachem! – mówiąc to uniósł się nieco ponad tłum i wyciągnął przed siebie kostur oraz Justusa, po czym zaczym zaczął inkantację, a Kultyści złożyli swe dłonie jak do modlitwy. – Zabierzcie zgniliznę, aby ciało ocalało! – w tej chwili z kostura wyleciał zielony płomień, który po połączeniu się z czarno-białym dymem z czaszki Justusa opadł na jedną z grup zmieniając ich ciała na podobieństwo demonów Nurgla oraz upodabniając zewnętrznie ich dusze to demonicznych. – Zabierzcie czaszki, aby dusza spoczęła w pokoju! – tym razem płomień przyjął czerwony kolor, a dotknięci nim kultyści przybrali formę demonów Khorna. – Zabierzcie ich myśli, aby dać im spokój! – Niebieski płomień zamienił trzecia grupę na podobieństwo sług Tzeentcha. – Zabierzcie im wolę, a uczucia ustaną! – fioletowy płomień spoczął na ostatniej grupie zmieniając jej członków w demony Slaanesha. Kultyści spojrzeli po sobie, a Vulaus opadł delikatnie na ziemię. - Idźcie teraz wtopić się w szeregi naszych wrogów, a gdy nadejdzie pora, uderzcie z całą bezwzględnością! – jego głos był teraz przepełniony szaleńczym, fanatycznym uniesieniem. Przemienieni posłuchali rozkazu i rozbiegli się w stronę głównych skupisk wojsk Chaosu. – Otarus, gdzie się podziewasz? – zakrzyknął Vulaus, gdy plac już opustoszał. - Zaraz za tobą… - szepnął mu do ucha Anioł Anarchii, co spowodowało, że Herold Terroru z lekkim przestrachem odskoczył do przodu i odwrócił się do dowcipnisia. Bianka zareagowała na to krzykiem przerażenia, tak samo jak Justus. Otarus natomiast zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu, do chwili, gdy dostał zmumifikowaną głową w twarz. – Ej! Za co?! - No właśnie! – krzyknął Justus tocząc się po chodniku. – Nie mogłeś zrobić tego czymś innym!? - Ty byłeś najbliżej. – odpowiedział obrażonym tonem. – Mniejsza jednak o to, mógłbyś łaskawie dostarczyć naszego bezkorpuśnika do nowej reszty ciała? Plooooooosem – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział robiąc przy tym najbardziej dziecinną minę jaką był w stanie zrobić ktoś o takim wyglądzie. - Ehh… No dobra, za ładne oczka… - odpowiedział Anioł wstając ciężko i podnosząc Justusa. – Pokaż mi drogę i lecimy. - Jasne. – odpowiedziała głowa formując z dymy mackę, która wskazywała w kierunku ruin. Sekundę potem biało-czarny czempion odleciał w tamtym kierunku. - A co ja mogę zrobić wujku? – spytała radośnie Bianka unosząc prawą rączkę. - Ty moje dziecko… Znajdź wujka Yrabryna i jego siepaczy, a następnie zaprowadź ich do ratusza, tylko staraj się działać szybko, bo jest tam ktoś, kto będzie nam bardzo potrzebny… - odpowiedział Vulaus kucając przy Biance i głaszcząc ją po główce. – Przekaż mu, o ile będzie nadal żywy Topór Strachu, dobrze? - Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała dziewczynka przytulając się do Herolda Terroru, po czym pobiegła w podskokach pomiędzy płonące ruiny. Gdy tylko zniknęła mu z oczu, Vulaus spoważniał i odwrócił się w stronę świątyni. Szybkim krokiem dotarł do drzwi wejściowych, które otworzył gestem, po czym wszedł do środka. Tak naprawdę, to z kościoła zostało kilka ławek i ołtarz, na którym demony chaosu zaszlachtowały księdza. Herold Terroru zwolnił kroku i z pełną powaga podszedł do ołtarza, aby zdjąć z trupa ornat, który wraz z dotykiem Malality powrócił do jednego kawałka jednocześnie zmieniając kolor z zielonego, upaćkanego we krwi, na biały z czarnymi wykończeniami. Człowiek Czystej Krwi przywdział szatę, po czym rozejrzał się za ołtarzem, podszedł o tabernakulum, a następnie przeszedł przez resztki futryny za którymi znajdowała się niegdyś zakrystia, teraz zmieniona w kupę gruzu. Gestem odsunął belkę i cegły przyciskające komodę, w której znajdowały się szaty liturgiczne. Po krótkim przeszukaniu wyciągnął z niej stułę, na której hafty, po dotknięciu przez Malalitę przybrały kształt biało-czarnych czaszek. Z nabożną niemal czcią przywdział ją, po czym powrócił do przeszukiwań. Nie mogąc jej znaleźć, zamienił w mitrę walającą się po podłodze komże. Następnie założył ją na głowę tak, że rogi wyrastające z jego czaszki utrzymywały ją na swoim miejscu. Spojrzał krótko na leżący na ziemi krucyfiks, który poniósł i położył na komodzie. Następnie przyzwał do siebie swój kostur i po odmówieniu krótkiej inkantacji przemienił jedną z leżących na ziemi ksiąg liturgicznych w gruby, czarny foliał z symbolem Malala na tle ośmioramiennej gwiazdy na okładce. - Księga Rozpaczy… - szepnął podnosząc ją z ziemi. Gdy tylko to uczynił, pojawiło się wokół niego jedenaście demonów. – Nasz Pan wkrótce przybędzie moje dzieci… Przygotujmy mu miejsce. *** Lot nie trwał długo, gdyż miejsce przeznaczenie było dosłownie za kilkoma ulicami. Otarus wylądował lekko przy bezgłowym, chudym ciele. - To ten? – zapytał Justusa. - Tak. – odpowiedziała głowa podnieconym głosem. – Teraz po prostu mnie na niego załóż! - No dobra… - odpowiedział Anioł Anarchii delikatnie przykładając Justusa do szyi trupa. Gdy tylko nastąpił fizyczny kontakt, z głowy wystrzeliły strużki czarnego dymu, które wbiły się w ciało, a po chwili z ciała to samo co dym, uczyniła krew łącząc tym samym zmiennokształtnego z nowym ciałem, przez które przeszła fala drgawek. Po kilku sekundach, Justus podparł się na łokciach, a następnie powstał na równe nogi przyzwyczajając się do nowego ciała. - Czuję się… WSPANIALE! – krzyknął z euforią i gestem podniósł zalegające na ulicy trupy oraz krew, a gdy znalazły się już na wysokości kilku metrów wykonał inny gest, który spowodował, że ciała eksplodowały by wraz z krwią polecieć w kierunku Baldandersa i wchłonąć się w niego przez skórę. Zmiennokształtny opadł na jedno kolano, po czym zregenerował tkanki na głowie i odetchnął głęboko. Wstał gwałtownie i zaśmiał się tak głośno, że było to słychać prawdopodobnie w całym miasteczku. Dołączył się do niego Otarus, który po chwili jednak odleciał szukać ofiar wśród demonów zostawiając Justusa samego, lecz nie na długo, gdyż już po chwili z okolicy zbiegły się demony wszystkich Czterech Fałszywych Bogów. Baldanders ucichł momentalnie zwieszając głowę i ramiona, by gdy pomioty osnowy doszły bardzo blisko niego, zachichotać i szepnąć: - Oto akt… - jego głos był delikatny, lecz dobrze słyszalny dla bestii, które momentalnie się zatrzymały wyczuwając w nim esencję Malala. – W którym… - uniósł głowę, a na twarz i ramiona opadły długie, czarne włosy z białymi pasemkami, które wyrosły w ciągu milisekund, zasłaniając nieco jego szaleńczy uśmiech. – Owca… - Odsunął grzywkę dłonią ukazując czarne oczy kontrastujące z białą cerą. – Zjada… - nagle jego masa mięśniowa wzrosła tak bardzo, że z ubrań zostały podarte szmaty. Paznokcie zmieniły się w czarne szpony, z pleców wyrosły kolce tegoż samego koloru, a z rozwartych nienaturalnie szczęk wystawały groteskowo wielkie kły. – Wilka! Stojący najbliżej krwiopuszcz nawet nie zorientował się, że jego niedoszła ofiara właśnie odgryzła mu głowę, tak samo jak dwie stojące obok demonice nie zdążyły poczuć szponów przebijających ich czaszki i rozsmarowujących mózgi po okolicy. Niosący plagę zdołał unieść ramię z zardzewiałym mieczem, lecz jeszcze szybciej Justus mu je oderwał i wbił w cyklopią głowę. Pozostałe demony zdążyły się nieco przegrupować, lecz i tak ostatnim, co usłyszały przed byciem rozszarpanym przez Justusa były jego złowróżbne słowa: - No chodźcie bękarty, Malal jest spragniony waszej plugawej krwi! – następnie wycie i ryki zagłuszyły odgłosy rzezi. *** Aracz leżał na podłodze ledwo dysząc, krew wyciekała z niego jak woda z sita. Demonica, która się jednak nad nim znęcała nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru dać mu się wykrwawić i przypalała rany płonącą deską, co powodowało nieopisany ból. Krzyczałby, gdyby istota nie wykonała mu tracheotomii kilka minut, a może i godzin wcześniej. Próbował poruszyć się chociaż trochę, lecz agonalny ból zbytnio mu na to nie pozwalał. Nagle służka Mrocznego Księcia przyłożyła swe narzędzie do lewej części twarzy człowieka spalając jego skórę i zwęglając mięśnie. Włosy też się zajęły, lecz ugasił je silny cios szczypca demonicy. - Teraz jesteś naprawdę piękny… Mrrrr… - pomiot osnowy chwycił go za podbródek i przybliżył swoją twarz do jego. – Podobasz mi się… hihi… - istota po tych słowach pocałowała Aracza długo i namiętnie wpychając swój kolczasty język głęboko w jego gardło i wyciągając go przez otwór w tchawicy. Trwało to kilka sekund, po których demonica odstąpiła od niego i gdy sięgała na powrót po deskę coś wielkiego przebiło się przez ścianę i długim zamachem ścięło jej głowę. - Tutaj jest! – krzyknął Yrabryn patrząc na zakatowanego człowieka. – Bianka, chodź! Po chwili przez dziurę w ścianie przeszła mała dziewczynka, która podbiegła do Aracza i chwyciła go delikatnie za głowę swymi delikatnymi rączkami. Wtem cały ból ustąpił, a rana w tchawicy się zasklepiła. - Nie bój się, te potwory nic ci nie zrobią. – rzekła czule z uśmiechem, a Yrabryn stojący przy dziurze podszedł do okna, a do pomieszczenia wbiegło dwóch żołnierzy w mundurach POWSu z naszytymi na ramionach biało-czarnymi czaszkami. Uzbrojeni byli w karabiny automatyczne oraz nadziaki. - Kim… Jesteś…? – spytał słabo człowiek. - Przyjacielem. – odpowiedziała Bianka uśmiechając się szeroko. – znalazłam cię, aby dać ci życie, oraz… Zemstę… - Czemu? – głos Aracza był nadal bardzo słaby. - Bo tak nakazuje Malal, Mój Pan. – Odpowiedziała dobrotliwie Bianka. – A teraz ty odpowiedz mi, czy lękasz się śmierci? - Teraz już nie. – zmusił się do bladego śmiechu. – Teraz jej pragnę, zawiodłem wszystkich. - Jeszcze nie, w tunelu przetrwało kilkadziesiąt osób, lecz są otoczeni przez Demony i raczej długo nie wytrzymają. – Gdy powiedziała te słowa, w oczach Aracza zapaliły się żywe ogniki. – Możesz jednak ich uratować, cena jest stosunkowo niska… - Moja dusza? – odpowiedzą był gromki śmiech wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. - Nie głuptasie! Masz po prostu mordować sługi Fałszywych Bogów zawsze i wszędzie, gdzie tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja. – szepnęła mu do ucha Bianka. - No cóż… Kusząca propozycja – Aracz spróbował wstać, lecz ból powrócił i rzucił go na podłogę. – Zgadzam się! Wtem pomieszczenie wypełnił biało czarny dym wnikający w ciało człowieka i regenerujący jego rany. Spalona część twarzy powróciła do stanu pierwotnego, tyle, że przyjmując smolisto czarny kolor, a wypalone włos odrosły jednak teraz będąc siwe. Aracza napełniła nowa siła, obca, lecz bliska. Powstał, odetchnął głęboko i zamrugał kilkukrotnie swymi szarymi oczami. Już chciał wychodzić, lecz zatrzymała go Bianka. - Poczekaj! Jeszcze to! – powiedziała chwytając jego tomahawk, który nagle zwiększył swój rozmiar i jego ostrze przyjęło kształt głowy pterodaktyla o uzębionym dziobie. – Topór Strachu… Pozwoli ci pętać na jakiś czas esencje pokonanych demonów by cię wspomagały nim odeślesz je wprost do Malala. Aracz spojrzał na swoją broń i niechętnie wziął ją do ręki. Gdy tylko jej dotknął przez jego ciało przepłynęła fala nowej siły. Spodobało mu się to. Uśmiechnął się więc do Bianki po czym skinął na żołnierzy i spytał: - Ilu naszych zostało? – nie spojrzał jednak na podwładnych, zafascynowany nową bronią. - Czterdziestu czterech, oczyszczają ratusz i montują lampy. – odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy. - Lampy? – spytał Aracz marszcząc brwi. – Po co nam teraz lampy? - Nie mam pojęcia, to był rozkaz Czcigodnego Vulausa. – odpowiedział żołnierz. - Kogo!? – zdziwienie nowego Czempiona było coraz większe. - Jest naszym obecnym dowódcą… - odpowiedział żołnierz i szybko dodał. – W sensie Malalitów. - Dobra, mniejsza. Zbiórka przed ratuszem za pięć minut, chce mieć tylko naszych, ilu się da! – Aracz po tych słowach wyszedł przez dziurę w ścianie poprawiając swe czarne ubranie. – Wykonać! thumb|344px|Aracz [malal_warrior_by_r0xx0rzzz] - Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli żołnierze. *** Egzorcyści, którzy trzymali demony przy wejściu do tunelu byli wycieńczeni ciągłymi modlitwami, a nie było szans na to, że ktoś mógł ich teraz zmienić. Większość żołnierzy nie miała już amunicji, a pozostali ostatni nabój ładowali sobie w skroń, byle nie zginąć z ręki demonów. Powodowało to, ze morale wśród cywili spadło poniżej wszelkich norm. Wtedy nastąpił cud. Demony odstąpiły zaatakowane od tyłu przez żołnierzy w czarnych mundurach, którzy ładowali w nie kolejne pociski, które ścinały jednego, albo czasem i więcej pomiotów. Gdy skończyła się amunicja dobyli nadziaków, którymi zadawali szybką śmierć ciosem w głowę, lub kark. Spowijała ich Biało-Czarno-Czerwona aura odkształcająca czary demonów Tzeentcha i zatrzymująca mikroby chorobotwórcze Nurgla, tak samo jak narkotyczne opary Slaanesha. Idący na czele natarcia Aracz dzierżył Topór Strachu, który przegryzał się przez kolejne demony więżąc je w aurze, która dodatkowo wzmacniała zdolności bojowe w niej się znajdujących żołnierzy. - Do ciała! – krzyknął gdy jego broń jednym kłapnięciem szczęk przepołowiła Diabła Slaanesha. - Lód! – odpowiedział chór ubranych na czarno wojowników. - Do zakażenia! – tym razem Topór rozszarpał Gnijącą Muchę. - Ogień! – z każdym poległym demonem żołnierze stawali się coraz skuteczniejsi w walce z nimi. - Do czaszki! – Krwiopuszcz wraz z biegnącym przy jego nodze Ogarem zostali rozerwani jednym ruchem. - Stal! – Aura stawała się coraz silniejsza, a demony zaczęły wycofywać się w popłochu. - Do umysłu! – Aracz odbił magiczny ogień Płomieńca spopielając kilka przeraża czy, a następnie z doskoku zadał cios na odlew pod ramię demona. - Ciemność! – wyjście zostało zabezpieczone. Żołnierze wycofali się do jego wnętrza, gdzie spotkały ich okrzyki radości ocalałych cywili, którzy ze łzami w oczach rzucali im się na szyje, nie wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie koniec. - Cisza! – krzyknął Aracz. – Tunel jest na razie zabezpieczony, ale bestie mogą w każdej chwili powrócić! Musicie się ewakuować. Tylko bez paniki, będziemy was osłaniać do wyjścia z miasta, potem udacie się do Federacji! Zrozumiano? Ludzie zaszemrali krótko, lecz w końcu ktoś z tłumu się zgodził, a potem poszło już lawinowo. Aracz uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił się do żołnierzy w wydał im rozkazy, po czym wyszli z tunelu ustawiając się w kordonie wokół cywili, nad którymi również unosiła się aura Piątego Boga. Do samej granicy nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, gdyż demony, wyczuwając esencję Malala w takiej koncentracji oraz słysząc zawodzenie swych zniewolonych braci jedynie zbierali się w coraz to większe grupki. Gdy granica mgły była już bardzo blisko istoty Osnowy dały o sobie znać otaczając Malalitów i obywateli HallenWest z trzech stron. - Uciekajcie! – Krzyknął Aracz do cywili. – To rozkaz! My ich zatrzymamy! Spanikowanym ludziom nie trzeba było powtarzać, ruszyli pełnym pędem ku mgle zostawiając za sobą czterdziesty czterech wojowników i czempiona. Gdy tylko ostatni z nich zniknął we mgle za Pomniejszymi demonami wzniosła się sylwetka Kar’Votha, a chwilę później Marabasa, Raptusa oraz Shub’Luth’Guga, jak również pięciu czempionów Chaosu. Aracz opuścił swój topór przeczuwając, że oto nadchodzi jego koniec, lecz stało się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Otóż nagle z wierzy ratuszowej wystrzeliły w jedenastu kierunkach snopy światła wyświetlając na ścianie mgły tyleż samo symboli Boskiego Renegata. Wszystkie demony oraz ludzie spojrzeli w stronę źródła tego widowiska, gdy nagle spośród ruin wystrzelił w powietrze Otarus, który po kilku sekundach lotu podpalił swoje metalowe skrzydła ogniem osnowy i krzyknął: - SZYBUJE NA SKRZYDŁACH Z OGNIA!!! – po czym zaśmiał się jak rasowy obłąkaniec. Jak na rozkaz, po tym okrzyku niektóre demony Mrocznych Bogów zaczęły atakować się nawzajem, przez co większe demony i Czempioni oskarżyli się wzajemnie o zdradę. Chwilę później na masywne cielska Pomiotów wskoczyli pomalowani na czarno-biało ludzie ubrani w kamizelki z materiałami wybuchowymi. - MALAL!!! – krzyknęli wtulając się w ciała bestii i naciskając przyciski detonatorów, a wybuchy wyrywały ogromne kawały ciał istot. Wtem ukryci pod postacią demonów Malalici powrócili do swych pierwotnych form i zaczęli walczyć ze wszystkim i wszystkimi w zasięgu wzroku. Widząc to, demony i czempioni porzucili wszelką logikę i przyłączyli się do anarchii nie wiedząc kto jest swoim, a kto tylko tak wygląda. Jedynie Axis próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad hordą, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Widząc to, Aracz tylko uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, po czym zaszarżował wraz z podwładnymi w sam środek tego Chaosu krzycząc ile sił w gardłach Imię Swego Boga! Starcie Chaosu "Przyznaję że mogło pójść lepiej." ''-'' Axis czekający aż odrośnie mu ręka. W czasie gdy siły Chaosu walczyły ze sobą nawzajem, Axis bezskutecznie próbował zjednoczyć Armię - niestety, anarchia jaka ogarnęła sługi Mrocznych Bogów była zbyt wielka by móc ją opanować. Nie pomagało wcale to, że Czempion Niepodzielnego nie miał pojęcia czym są czarno-białe stwory, przypominające do złudzenia demony Chaosu. Wtedy na scenę wkroczył Mikhaln. Był to jedyny Czempion który posiadał wiedzę na temat Malala, więc gdy tylko zobaczył Jego demony pośród wojsk Armii Chaosu, poskładał wszystko do kupy. Jednakże ani demony ani kultyści odmawiali słuchania Czempiona, ogarnięci całkowicie bitewnym szałem. Wtem jednak nad siłami Tzeentcha pojawił się Marabas i uniósł przed siebie masywną łapę, obejmując swoim władaniem wszystkich oddanych Panu Zmian. Momentalnie Płomieńce, Przerażacze, Krzykacze, inne demony, kultyści i Opętani niczym jeden mąż ruszyli naprzeciw siłom Malala. Sytuacja pośród sług Tzeentcha była póki co opanowana, trzeba było jednak podobną operację wykonać wśród sił innych Czempionów. Dla Arcymaga była to idealna okazja by przejąć władzę nad Armią Chaosu- na jego nieszczęście potrzebował jeszcze Axisa. Sam Czempion Niepodzielnego wskoczył w sam środek nacierających kultystów Malala i ciął ich na lewo i prawo, drąc się do podlegających mu sił, że czas "bratnich walk" przyjdzie gdy już na HallenWest nie pozostanie kamień na kamieniu, słuchali go jednak tylko Ci, którzy byli w jego bezpośrednim otoczeniu. Zajęty krzyczeniem Czempion nie zauważył nadciągającego Pomniejszego Demona Malala, który przebił mu głowę. Niezrażony tym Axis zdruzgotał całe jego istnienie. Moment w którym rany Czempiona zaczęły się leczyć był również chwilą w którym mężczyzna mógł rozejrzeć się dookoła i zobaczyć jak wszystko się rozpada. Lecący na swych mocarnych skrzydłach Otarus walczył w tym samym czasie z Kar'Vothem i Salai a ich walka druzgotała szeregi wyznawców Boga Krwii. Siły wiedzione osobiście przez Aracza przebijały się przez armię Mrocznego Księcia, wyżynając szeregi Demonic i Diabłów Slaanesha i nie odpuszczając również wyznawcom. Dzieci Nurgle'a przyjęły "zdradę" niezwykle osobiście, jako obrazę samego Papy i z wielką rozpaczą wyżynały każdego na swej drodze- czy to sługę Malala czy innego Mrocznego Boga, niemal dorównując w rzezi wojownikom Khorne'a. Wyglądało na to że trzon Armii Chaosu napotka tu swój koniec. Wtem jednak nadszedł ratunek.thumb|286px|Asavar przybywa na ratunek Zza horyzontu nadeszła reszta sił Mrocznych Bogów- świeże nabytki, stanowiące w przeważającej większości Opętanych jak i nowo-przywołane demony. Same w sobie byłyby jedynie pozbawioną silnej ręki bezwładną hordą, jednakże na jej czele stanął Asavar Kul, wjeżdżający na pole bitwy na rydwanie ciągniętym przez przerośnięte, zmutowane ofiary działań Spaczni. Przywołany przez Mikhalna wojownik w jednej chwili uderzył w najbliższe sługi Malala- przychodziło mu to z taką łatwością, jakby robił to już kilkanaście razy wcześniej. Obok Axisa wkrótce pojawił się również Mikhaln a dwójka Czempionów walcząc niemal w samym epicentrum zaczęła się ze sobą komunikować. Arcymag wytłumaczył Niepodzielnemu z jakiego rodzaju zagrożeniem mają do czynienia i czym są istoty, które ich zaatakowały. W pewnym momencie Axis odepchnął od siebie Arcymaga, pod pretekstem ocalenia go przed nadlatującym pociskiem- naprawdę jednak wykorzystał okazję żeby odczytać sługę Zmieniającego Ścieżki. Dzięki temu Axis zdał sobię sprawę z najstraszliwszego faktu- Malal jest jedynym Bogiem, którego można przywołać, a jeśli jego wyznawcom się to powiedzie, to nadejdzie koniec tej planety. Trzeba było jak najszybciej zjednoczyć Czempionów- nawet jeśli Mrocznym Bogom przepadnie HallenWest, to nie można było dopuścić do nadejścia Renegata. Wtedy właśnie Axis wstąpił pomiędzy szeregi wyznawców Slaanesha, przebijając się przez nich i starając się ograniczyć ilość zamordowanych z własnej ręki. Ku zaskoczeniu Czempiona Niepodzielnego siły Boga Rozkoszy które winny być najbardziej podzielone lojalnie trzymały się Essalie i Raptusa. Mężczyźnie mocno ułatwiło to zadanie bo wiedział, że wystarczy dostać się do Czempionki. Kosztowało go to kilka przebić głowy i klatki piersiowej, jednak w końcu zdołał się dostać do Essalie. Ta rzuciła się na niego, uważając go za fałszywkę i nie dając posłuchu jego zaklinaniom, by się uspokoiła. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Axis zdzielił ją w twarz a zaskoczona natłokiem doznań z tak prostego powodu dziewczyna padła na ziemię. Czempion nie dał jej długo odpocząć- złapał ją za twarz i o wiele dosadniejszym głosem kazał jej się uspokoić. Essalie wiedziała że tak potężne doznania daje jej jedynie jedna osoba i ze wściekłością gotowa była zarżnąć tych, którzy nastawili ją przeciwko jej "źródłu doznań". Axis złapał ją i wskazał winowajców w postaci walczących w tłumie sług Slaanesha Aracza i Justusa. Essalie nie zastanawiając się ruszyła naprzeciw nim. Próby Mikhalna mające na celu uspokojenie wyznawców Nurgle'a zakończyły się o wiele gorzej- obrzydliwe, plugawe istnienia Pana Chorób natychmiast rzuciły się na Czempiona Tzeentcha wiedzione swoim szałem. Arcymag szybko wydedukował że w przypadku tej armii wszyscy ruszą za Shub’Luth’Gugiem, więc to do niego należy się się najpierw zwrócić. Nim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować wyskoczył Axis, który kazał się magowi przeteleportować tuż pod nogi Wielkiego Nieczystego. Czempion Tzeentcha z niechęcią usłuchał i po chwili Niepodzielny znalazł się tuż przy Większym Demonie Nurgle'a. Nikt jednak nie mógł podejrzewać co Axis planuje. Niesamowitym szokiem dla wszystkich było to, że mężczyzna złapał Wielkiego Nieczystego za jego pulchną nogę a następnie podniósł Większego Demona! Axis mógł kontrolować niematerialne istnienie w niemal dowolnym stopniu, nie był jednak pewien czy zdoła unieść "dziecko" Nurgle'a- szczęśliwie okazało się że tak. Następnie Czempion Niepodzielnego zamachnął się i rzucił Shub’Luth’Gugiem prosto w stronę kościoła w którym przebywali Malalici. Nie był w stanie dorzucić tak daleko niemniej Wielki Nieczysty wylądował gdzieś w jego okolicach a wraz za nim ruszyli zatroskani jego losem słudzy Nurgle'a. Axis natomiast darł się w niebogłosy, widząc jak jego ręce nienaturalnie szybko gniją. Czempion wziąl swój miecz w usta a następnie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami pozbawił się kończyn, padając na ziemię z wyczerpania. Z pewnością padłby ofiarą spaczonych sług Pana Rozkładu, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie podjechał po niego rydwan Asavara, który zabrał Axisa ze sobą. Wyznawców Khorne'a nikt nawet nie próbował opanowywać. Kar'Voth i Salai nadal z całych sił próbowali rozerwać na strzępy śmiejącego się w niebogłosy Otarusa a reszta sług Boga Krwii zażynała dosłownie wszystko- nawet siebie nawzajem. Pośród Armii Chaosu rozległ się rozkaz by trzymać się jak najdalej od istot Khorne'a. Malalici nie byli jednak głupi i spychali swoich wrogów jak najbliżej wojsk Boga Krwi. Sam Otarus również latał tak, żeby jego przeciwnicy co chwila obijali się o siły innych Bogów- prawdopodobnie ogarnięci szałem wojownicy Khorne'a wyrządzili więcej szkód Armii Chaosu niż bojownicy Renegata. Tymczasem wewnątrz kościoła Vulaus w obecności Cajada, Yrabryna i Bianki gotował się na rozpoczęcie rytuału mającego na celu przywołanie samego Malala- za Avatara robić miał leżący na ołtarzu Rejkanut. Do budynku wparował jednak jeden z kutlystów alaramując o natarciu "obrzydlistw Fałszywego Boga". Czempioni wiedzieli że nawet najmniejsze powikłania mogłyby przynieść niespodziewane skutki, wszystko musiało więc zostać przeprowadzone idealnie. Uwagę sług Nurgle'a musiał ktoś przykuć- do tej roli szybko zgłosił się Yrabryn. Cajad zdradził towarzyszowi że "Fałszywa Czwórka" przesłania mu dokładne spojrzenie w przyszłość, jednak Yrabryna czeka ciężka walka. "Bajecznie"- odpowiedział wojownik Malala. Jego nadejście na pole bitwy zostało poprzedzone potężnym uderzeniem w trzon sił Pana Rozkładu. "Pożyczony" od Vulausa Miotacz Krystaliczny został ustawiony idealnie w Bestie i Wielkiego Nieczystego- chmara pocisków lecących z ponaddźwiękową prędkością uderzyła w jednym momencie w najmocniejsze ogniwa wojsk Pana Rozkładu. Ciało Czempiona Nurgle'a do niczego się nie nadawało- poza częściami od głowy do klatki piersiowej wszystko było lepką papką. Z Shub’Luth’Gugiem nie było wiele lepiej, ponieważ Czempion Malala zmasakrował mu lewą rękę (w której trzymał potężną, spaczoną broń) i prawą nogę, co sprawiło że jego wielkie cielsko opadło na ziemię, gniotąc jeszcze więcej sił. Widząc jak wielkie straty zadał jeden celny cios Yrabryn ruszył wprost na szeregowych żołnierzy Nurgle'a, mordując jednego za drugim i przyjmując postać kolejno każdej swojej ofiary. Tymczasem przebywającemu z Asavarem Axisowi powoli odrastały kończyny. Z wielką niechęcią oddał tymczasowo pieczę nad Armią Chaosu Kulowi a następnie wyskoczył z rydwanu i gromadząc swoją aurą okolicznych żołnierzy Mrocznych Bogów ruszył prosto w stronę kościoła. Po kilku chwilach dołączył do niego Mikhaln- on także rozumiał jak ważne jest uderzenie w serce przeciwnika. I że nie przyjdzie ono łatwo. Walka z każdą mijającą sekundą stawała się coraz krwawsza i bardziej niszczycielska- a nikt nie dawał temu większego świadectwa niż wyznawcy Khorne'a. Słudzy Boga Krwi weszli w taki stan morderczej anarchii, że z zachowania niezwykle ciężko było odróżnić ich od wyznawców Renegata. Czy przelana została krew Malality, wyznawcy innych Bogów czy nawet innych Khornitów- nikt nawet nie udawał że ma to znaczenie. Słudzy Piątego Boga piali z zachwytu, mordując wszystkich na swojej drodzę i nakierowując przy okazji spragnionych krwii przeciwników w miejsca w których walczyli wyznawcy Nurgle'a, Slaanesh'a i Tzeentch'a- szczególnie udane było wysyłanie Khornitów w objęcia poddanych Pana Chorób. O ile wyznawcy Tzeentcha konsekwentnie cofali swoje siły w przypadku napotkania wojowników Boga Krwii a słudzy Mrocznego Księcia w przeważającej większości skupili się na walce z Malalitami (chociaż oczywiście starć z berserkerami nie próbowano unikać) o tyle dzieci Nurgle'a w poczuciu osobistej zdrady próbowały zniszczyć każdego kto nawinął im się pod ich przegniłe ręce. W czasie trwania krwawej orgii mordów i przemocy Czempioni nie siedzieli z założonymi rękoma. Salai i Kar'Voth z całych sił próbowali ukatrupić walczącego z nimi Otarusa- "Anioł Malala" niemal każdym swoim ruchem sprawiał, że wpadali w niesamowitą wściekłość. Nie tylko kontrował większość ich niszczycielskich ciosów, śmiejąc im się w twarz ale przede wszystkim nie miał zamiaru umierać- nieważne ile ray został trafiony, umieszczone w jego ciele nanoboty za każdym razem go leczyły. W imię Khorne'a zadawało się krwawą, ale szybką śmierć- cierpienie było wszach domeną Tego Który Porząda. Otarus wykorzystywał z kolei wściekłość swoich adwersarzy, latając nad siłami innych Bogów i sprawiając, że ich ataki wyrządzały krzywdę nie jemu, a Armii Chaosu. W pewnym momencie Asavar rozkazał jednemu z Piekielnych Dział wystrzelić prosto w Otarusa- w ciągu kilku sekund nasączony energią spaczni pocisk poleciał w stronę Czempiona Malala. "Anioł" w ostatniej chwili zdołał zanurkować w powietrzu i uniknąć uderzenia, jednak wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Salai. Natarła z całych sił w Otarusa, wbijając mu Kosę prosto między żebra i rzucając się wraz z nim na ziemię. Fala uderzeniowa jaka wynikła z ich spadku nie wzruszyła walczących dookoła Khornitów i Malalitów a również sama Czempionka nie zamierzała na tym poprzestawać. Wyciągnęła Kosę i planowała natrzeć jeszcze raz- wtedy jednak Otarus natarł swoim ostrzem, z którego buchnęła energia setek najróżniejszych płomieni. Sam ogień ku zaskoczeniu Czempiona Malala nie wyrządził Salai żadnej krzywdy, jednak siła uderzenia sprawiła, że dziewczyna odleciała kilka metrów dalej, prosto w tłum nacierających kultystów Khorne'a. Nim rany Otarusa zdążyły się zagoić, uderzył Kar'Voth, próbujący gołymi rękoma rozszarpać przeciwnika na strzępy. Większy Demon przetrącił Malalicie szczękę i rozgniótł na miazgę prawą nogę, jednak więcej nie zdołał zrobić. Otarus wzniósł swój miecz i jednym, potężnym cięciem przepołowił Kar'Votha, odsyłając jego esencję do Osnowy. Teraz przeciwnikiem dla "Anioła" pozostała córka Szatana. Tragicznie miała się sytuacja pośród wyznawców Nurgle'a. Z każdej strony widzieli przeciwnika- masakrowali się z innymi wyznawcami Mrocznych Bogów jak i z Malalitami, z każdą chwilą tracąc coraz więcej "dzieci". Najgorsza sytuacja panowała najbliżej kościoła, gdzie rzezi dokonywał Yrabryn, który po każdym zabójstwie przybierał wygląd swojej ofiary, wprowadzając dodatkowy zamęt pośród Nurglitów. Splugawiona ziemia na której toczyła się walka dawała jednak sługom Pana Chorób siłe- przykładem byli Shub’Luth’Gug oraz Bestia, u których w miejsce utraconych kończyn tworzyły się plugawe zamienniki z czystej zgnilizny. Gdy tylko dwójka najpotężniejszych sług Nurgle'a w HallenWest powstała, rozpoczęła się kontrofensywa. Yrabryn szalejąc w postaci Opętanego ledwie zdołał odskoczyć gdy rdzawe ostrze Wielkiego Nieczystego wbiło się w miejsce w którym stał. Następnego ciosu, który nadszedł ze strony spadającego niczym meteor Bestii już jednak nie uniknął i wbił się w ziemię, powracając do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Czempion Nurgla wściekł się, czując jak nanoboty umieszczone w ciele Yrabryna uodparniają go na wszelkie choroby, złapał więc głowę przeciwnika, gotów rozpuścić ją wychodzącym z paszczy kwasem. Malalita był jednak znacznie szybszy i jednym ruchem zatkał Bestii pysk, zrzucając go przy okazji z siebie. Yrabryn gotów był zniszczyć wrogiego Czempiona, jednak od razu ruszyły ku niemu dziesiątki przegniłych, bulwiastych ciał, od których musiał się opędzać. Wielki Nieczysty i Bestia również nie mieli zamiaru się oszczędzać. Tymczasem walka nie ominęła też wyznawców Slaanesha. Podczas gdy słudzy Mrocznego Księcia pod wodzą Raptusa latali po polu bitwy w erogennym szale, Essalie natarła prosto na Aracza. Czempionka Pana Rozkoszy dobyła swojego ostrza, przebiła się przez tłum upojonych walką demonów i uderzyła prosto w najnowszego Malalite. Aracz gdy tylko ją zobaczył dobył swój Topór Strachu, zablokował cios i od razu natarł na przeciwniczkę. Zaskoczona Czempionka natychmiast przeszła do defensywy, próbując sobie radzić z zaskakująco potężnym wrogiem. Dzieki swoim umiejętnościom widzenia aury zauważyła przedziwną plątanine energii w broni przeciwnika- zupełnie jakby topór przechowywał w sobie siłę każdej zabitej przez Aracza ofiary. Mężczyzna mając świeżo w pamięci tortury ze strony Demonicy walczył z wielkim zaangażowaniem, tnąc przy okazji plątających się dookoła przeciwników i wzmacniając tym samym swoją siłę. Essalie nie zamierzała się jednak oszczędzać- była cały czas w ruchu, szybkimi i eleganckimi ciosami kontrując ataki Aracza. Ten taniec ostrzy trwał ponad kilkadziesiąt minut i na niekorzyść Malality dookoła walczących przeciwników nie zbliżała się żadna istota- jak gdyby nie ośmielając się wpływać na wynik starcia. Był jeden wyjątek- Justus, który wykorzystał bitewny zgiełk by niepostrzeżenie zbliżyć się do Czempionki. Tymczasem wewnątrz kościoła rozpoczął się rytuał. Vulaus stał nad leżącym na ołtarzu Rejkanutem, przygotowując inkarnacje mające na celu przyzwanie do świata rzeczywistego samego Malala- Piątego Boga Chaosu. Wtedy właśnie na miejsce przybył Axis wraz z Mikhalnem, doszczętnie niszcząc frontowe drzwii. Nieliczni strażnicy nie mieli z nimi najmniejszych szans i szybko zostali unicestwieni- nie oznaczało to jednak że droga do miejsca przywołania Malala stanęła otworem. Pięć rzeźbionych w kamieniu pomników przedstawiających kolejno Św. Stefana, Jakuba, Nikodema, Piotra i Perpetue rzuciły się nagle na nieproszonych gości. Mikhaln zdołał uniknąć ataku, jednak Axis został przebity ostrzami które nagle pojawiły się w marmurowych dłoniach jego oprawców. Arcymag próbował coś zrobić, jednak wtedy uderzyła w niego wiązka energii która przybiła go do ściany. Przed wejściem pojawił się Cajad który przestrzegł wrogich Czempionów że w żadnej z widzianej przez niego odnóg czasu nie było sytuacji w której zdołali zatrzymać proces przywołania Malala. Ostrze Axisa jakby z własnej woli uniosło się nagle w powietrzu, wbiło się w głowę pomnika Św. Stefana i wyleciało dalej przez okno. Ta osobliwa sytuacja dała szansę przybitemu do podłogi Czempionowi Niepodzielnego do złapania pomnika Św. Nikodema, wyczuć w nim zaklętego demona a następnie go wypędzić. Mikhaln widząc to objął swoim panowaniem wszystkie ostrza wbite w ciało "towarzysza" i próbował zniszczyć resztę posągów, wtedy jednak zaatakował Cajad, miażdżąc Arcymagowi obydwie ręce. Axis był jednak wolny i to wystarczyło- korzystając ze swoich umiejętności przyzwał do kościoła...Beasta. Wściekłe zwierzę Salai rozgniotło swoimi zębiskami jeden z posągów, niszcząc przy okazji swoim ogonem oraz łapami pozostałe. Wolny Czempion Niepodzielnego ruszył na najwyższe piętro kościoła- daleko jednak nie zaszedł. Cajad wykorzystując Rękawice Fazowe zatrzymał czas w obrębie Axisa, upewniając się że ten nie ruszy się nawet na krok. Malalita musiał jednak nadal poradzić sobie z Mikhalnem i Beastem. Rytuał przeprowadzany przez Vulausa powoli dobiegał końca. Wola samego Renegata znalazła się już w ciele Rejkanuta wraz z zalążkiem mocy- zaledwie sekundy dzieliły Malala od przybycia do świata materialnego. Wtedy jednak nadeszło niespodziewane- potężna wiązka laserowa uderzyła w dach kościoła, rozrywając go na strzępy i trzęsąc całym budynkiem. Vulaus niemalże stracił równowagę a spadające na niego sterty kurzu i gruzu kompletnie wybudziły go z transu w jaki wpadł w czasie odprawiania inkarnacji. Rytuał się nie powiódł a w Rejkanucie uwięziona została wola Piątego Boga Chaosu. Pozostało jednak pytanie komu Kraj zawdzięczał ocalenie? Nowa siła Żelazny Wilk jak najbardziej na pozycji. - Szkarłatny Gwardzista Kharlez Wkrótce nad HallenWest wzleciały zaawansowane technologicznie maszyny, bombardujące siły Armii Chaosu oraz Malalitów wiązkami laserowymi oraz bombami palowowo-powietrznymi. W jednej chwili skupione na krwawej walce hordy demonów, kultystów oraz Opętanych zostały zdziesiątkowane, a zniszczenie jakie zaczęło dokonywać się na polu bitwy przerosło nawet potęgi Chaosu.thumb|286px|Maszyna Federacji Do HallenWest zawitały siły Brygad Ekspedycyjnych dowodzonych przez Kharleza- jednego ze Szkarłatnych Gwardzistów samego Lid'Oga. Federacja nie posiadała informacji na temat zagrożenia jakim jest Chaos, wiedziała natomiast że w miasteczku przebywają członkowie Konklawe- tyle wystarczyło by zainteresować się problemem. Khornici wydawali się nie zauważać wybuchów które w każdej chwili brały coraz większe żniwo, mordując dalej wszystko co stanęło im na drodzę. Salai nadal z niesamowitym szałem atakowała Otarusa, nie dając mu nawet sekundy wytchnienia. Anioł walczył z Czempionką Boga Krwii z niesamowitą siłą- czuł w świecie materialnym obecność Malala, przez którą jego zmysły wręcz szalały z radości. Otoczony przez przegniłe hordy wściekły Yrabryn z każdą sekundą był coraz bardziej przybijany do parteru- mimo iż zyskanie takiej przewagi kosztowało życie setek sług Pana Chorób. Obecne w jego ciele nanoboty coraz gorzej radziły sobie z różnorakimi chorobami Nurgle'a, a sam wojownik czuł się coraz bardziej osłabiony. Gdy jednak w pozycję niedaleko uderzyła wiązka energii- oprawcy Yrabryna albo wyparowali, albo ciężko ranni zostali porozrzucani po całej okolicy. Gdy Malalita tylko wstał spadło na niego przegniłe cielsko Bestii, który próbował objąć głowę przeciwnika swoimi masywnymi szczękami. Czempion Renegata zdołał jednak przerzucić przez siebie wroga. W objęciu wybuchów i wystrzałów walka trwała dalej. Essalie trwała nadal w swym bitewnym szale, pochłonięta całkowicie walką z Araczem. Dwójka Czempionów dorównywała sobie wzajemnie umiejętnościami- niewykluczone że gdyby nikt im nie przerywał, mogliby tak walczyć całymi godzinami. W bitewnym chaosie jednak łatwo jest dokonać niespodziewanego ataku. Czempionka Slaanesha nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy za jej plecami pojawił się Justus, wbijając znalezione na ziemi ostrze prosto w jej bok. Kobieta zajęczała z przyjemności i odwróciła się by odwdzięczyć się Baldandersowi, ten jednak uniknął ciosu i wbił kolejne ostrze w jej brzuch. Essalie to nie bolało, padła jednak na kolana, przez co uniknęła trafienia ze strony Toporu Aracza. Czempionka będąc na ziemi odskoczyła od wrogów, wyjmując z ciała bronie i krwawiąc obficie. Aracz gotował się do zadania ciosu, jednak wtedy nastąpiła niezwykła sytuacja. Czarna Łza, ostrze należące do Axisa, niespodziewanie spadła z nieba, wbijając się Justusowi w bark. Zaskoczony Malalita zakrzyknął z bólu, odwracając tym samym uwagę Aracza. Essalie wykorzystała okazję- otwarła usta i korzystając ze swojej syreniej mocy wydarła się na całe gardło. Przez pole bitwy przeszła fala tak głośna, że kilkaset metrów dalej demony i kultyści Malala zatykali sobie desperacko uszy. Ciała Aracza i Justusa wybiło kilka metrów dalej, niszcząc im doszczętnie bębenki uszne. Pierwszy z Czempionów próbował wstać, wtedy jednak Essalie odcięła mu rękę, w której trzymał Topór Strachu a następnie przebiła mu czaszkę. Justus widząc to złapał odciętą rękę Aracza i szybko wycofał się z pola bitwy. Umysł Czempionki Slaanesha przyjął w jednej chwili tyle różnorakich doznań, że dziewczyna padła na ziemię, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy i zatracając własną świadomość. We wnętrzu kościoła opętany wolą Malala Rejkanut rozkazał przygotować się do odwrotu. HallenWest nie przedstawiało już żadnej wartości a jego Czempioni zdobyli już tutaj tak wiele, jak tylko byli w stanie zdobyć- dalsze marnowanie sił mijało się z celem. Vulaus ruszył natychmiast do niższych części kościoła, by osobiście przekazać wieści Cajadowi. Obraz który zaznał mocno go zdziwił. Przez ścianę kościoła przebiło się masywne cielsko wściekłego Beasta, szukające hord ofiar które byłyby na tyle głupie, by wpaść mu pod szczęki. Na zniszczonym parterze świątyni leżał członek Konklawe, z trudem łapiący oddech i patrzący jak obecne na jego ciele rany z trudem się goją. Naprzeciw niego stał triumfujący, poobijany Mikhaln w towarzystwie kilkunastu Kultystów a tuż nad Malalitą stał Axis. Czempion Niepodzielnego złapał Cajada, gotów ostatecznie zniszczyć jego duszę. Vulaus interweniował- wyciągnął Bicz Energetyczny i zaatakował nim przeciwnika. Axis w ostatniej chwili zdołał odskoczyć i choć nie zdołał zniszczyć duszy Cajada, to dokonał w niej niemałego spustoszenia. Vulaus w jednej chwili pojawił się przed Axisem. W jego kierunku Kultyści natychmiast zaczęli wystrzeliwać grad pocisków, nie były one jednak ws tanie przebić się przez Pole Fazowe Malality. Czempion Niepodzielnego niezrażony zaszarżował na przeciwnika, krzycząc do Mikhalna by udzielił mu wsparcia. Sługa Pana Zmian jednak nakazał Kultystom zaprzestać ostrzału. Tymczasem siłom powietrznym Federacji szło coraz gorzej. Naprzeciw samolotom bojowym ruszyły latające demony, prowadzone przez Raptusa i Marabasa. Maszyny ludzi były zamieniane w proch, niszczone i opętywane przez pomioty Osnowy. Kharlez słysząc raporty o problemach doszedł do wniosku że czas rozpocząć operację na pełną skalę. Wziął pod swoją komendę resztke sił HallenWest którą połączył z Brygadami Ekspedycyjnymi i rozpoczął operację "Omnicopaea". Easter Egg - Mikhaln...MIKHAAAAALNNN!!- zakrzyknął wściekły Axis, widząc jak słudzy Arcymaga zaprzestają na jego rozkaz ostrzału. Vulaus zamachnął się Niebiańskim Kosturem, celując prosto w głowę Axisa. Używanie w ten sposób niszczycielskiego dzieła swojego życia było czystym szaleństwem- co jednak na tym zaplutym łez padole nim nie było? Czempion Niepodzielnego w ostatniej chwili zdołał odskoczyć, nijak go to jednak nie ocaliło. Nagle Axis uniósł się w powietrzu a zaraz po tym jakaś potężna siła wbiła go w impetem w ziemię. - Axis.- powiedział spokojnym, pełnym satysfakcji głosem Mikhaln, przyglądając się całej scenie.- Rytuał Malalitów się nie powiódł, po naszej stronie leży łaska Mrocznych Bogów. Łaska, której ty już nie uświadczysz. Staniesz się częścią większej ofiary! - Mam wrażenie że już to gdzieś widziałem!- rzekł Vulaus, nonszalancko wbijając swój but prosto w klatkę piersiową wbitego w podłogę Czempiona Niepodzielnego. - Już czas.- rzekł Mikhaln, odwracając się plecami do całej tej sceny- Zostawmy go. Na rozkaz Czempiona Tzeentcha oblepieni błękitnymi, enigmatycznymi tatuażami żołnierze w białych szatach ruszyli biegiem do wyjścia, pozostawiając za sobą sługę całej Czwórki. - JAK ŚMIESZ, ARCYMAGU?!- krzyczał wściekły Axis, plując krwią. Mikhaln lekko się zaśmiał, stojąc tuż przy wyjściu. - Przemku, nigdy nie zapominaj....- odpowiedział Czempion, odwracając delikatnie głowę tak, by Axis w swych ostatnich chwilach mógł zobaczyć jego triumfalny uśmiech.- Każda potęga wymaga ofiar. Dziękuję Ci, za twoją. Chwilę potem sługa Tzeentcha zniknął, jak gdyby nigdy go tam nie było. - Mikh...- tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć Axis. Rozbawiony nie na żarty Vulaus zabrał but z klatki piersiowej przeciwnika i korzystając z mocy swoich Butów Grawitacyjnych uniósł chłopaka w powietrze. Następnie wycelował w niego swój Niebiański Kostur i wypuścił z niego wiązkę energii która rozerwała ciało Czempiona atom po atomie. W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:HallenWest